


Till The End of Time

by yunsh



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters
Genre: Angst, F/F, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Time Travel, light fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28809945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunsh/pseuds/yunsh
Summary: It's been four years since Gura arrived in Japan and many things have happened since then.How will she deal with life now that her sun has moved on?
Relationships: Gawr Gura/Watson Amelia (hololive), Mori Calliope/Takanashi Kiara
Comments: 132
Kudos: 387





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how this works since I'm new here but I had to write about these two, Amesame is just hngggg. Anyways here's my first fic posted in ao3, might make it into a series still unsure, hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

It was a cold damp night in Japan. Beside an open window a reaper sat looking at the bleak street from across their apartment. The food her roommate had prepared was already growing cold on the table she knew, but both of them had agreed to wait until their friend arrived.

“She’s still not back?” Kiara stood at the doorway leading to the kitchen with a look of concern plastered over her face. “You should wear a sweater. It’s cold out y’know.”

“I’m fine, it’s just a light breeze” she muttered. “Liar, I saw you shiver when you thought I wasn’t looking.” The orange haired girl narrowed her eyes and the reaper cursed under her breath.

Mori Calliope turned her head away from the street to look at her roommate. She was wearing an apricot shirt and jeans that suited her nicely, Calli fought off the blush threatening to spread across her cheeks and said, “You think she wore a sweater when she left?”

“Doubt it.” The phoenix replied, tossing her a dark pink sweater. She caught it mid-air and scrunched it on her lap, “Thanks.” then resumed her street vigil. Kiara sighed knowing she wasn’t going to put the sweater on anytime soon. “I could go out and look for her if you want.”

Death’s apprentice was known for her cold efficiency when it came to her job. She was also known among her senpais and kouhais in Hololive as a cool won’t-take-any-of-your-shit rapper girl, both reputations she owned with pride. Deny it all she might though, the reaper was a pure tsundere when it came to her partner.

“I’ve got it covered _kusotori_ , no need to ruffle your feathers.” Kiara huffed with faux indignation at the use of her nickname.

“Staring at the street all night long won’t make her come home any sooner,” she pointed out. “Plus, I’m a Phoenix, we don’t get bothered by the cold as much as the rest of you do.” she smirked with pride.

“Tch, I told you it’s fin–” the reaper was interrupted mid-sentence by a finger shushing her on her lips. “I wasn’t asking _liebchen,_ ” Kiara said. “I’m tired of watching the food I made grow cold.”

“We could have just ordered take..out…” Calli stopped when she saw the venomously sweet look her partner was giving and sighed. “Fine, as long as you be quick about it.”

“Awww, can’t bear to let me go for just a few minutes?” the chicken teased. When Calliope only huffed in reply she smirked and grabbed her phone from the table.

“Call me if any emergency happens, wouldn’t want the house burning down while I’m away now would we?”

“Oh please,” the reaper scoffed. “We both know I’m the responsible one.”

“Not when you’re left alone with wine on the table you’re not.” Calli glared at her. She blew her a kiss as she closed the door behind her.

“Now, where might a shark be…”

* * *

She wasn’t lying when she told Calli that phoenixes weren’t bothered by the cold as much, but even they could feel discomfort on the chilliest of days. This was one of those days. “Damn it and she didn’t even bring a _sweater_?” she cursed. “ _Dummkopf._ ”

Gura had been living with them for some time already. The Phoenix and her girlfriend were more than happy to accommodate their fellow gen-mate, even though Gura had her own apartment near the Hololive HQ. _Guess she wouldn’t want to use it though, considering. . ._ Kiara shook her head.

The three other members of HoloEN had moved to Japan four years ago for their 3D debut. They had all been very excited about it at the start, being able to meet some of their other senpais for the first time and live in the same place as each other had thrilled them all at first.

Kiara took a left at the next block. _She’s there again I’m sure of it._

Her mind wandered and she found herself thinking of a time when Gawr Gura missing out on a meal seemed an otherworldly notion, something that would never happen not in a thousand years. She sighed and found herself remembering the day she appeared on their front door to sullenly ask if she could stay the night.

She and Calli immediately agreed and set up a guest bedroom in the spare room next to theirs, after that one night became two and two became three and so on.

_She really doesn’t wanna go back to that place does she_

Nighttime Japan made for a pretty sight. Streetlamps glowed prettily along the sidewalk and different multicolored shop signs sprung up all around her underneath the looming figure of skyscrapers. She wouldn’t mind taking a stroll under different circumstances.

Now though, the dinner she had prepared was going cold and a certain reaper was sure to be chugging down wine anxiously awaiting their arrival so she quickened her pace.

She passed by a half familiar restaurant that caught her eye. _We had ramen there, the five of us._ It all seemed so long ago.

Kiara was so deep in thought that she hadn’t realized that she had arrived at her destination. A dark blue building that took up a good corner a few streets from their apartment rose up in front of her. A neon sign lit up the front and spelled out the word aquarium in big blue letters.

She remembered the first time she came here. They went together as a group, all five of them. Gura had suggested the idea one day while they ate ramen at the noodle shop a few blocks past. The little shark was practically jumping when they arrived and kept dragging their blonde companion to go see different exhibits.

“This one here’s a stone fish!” Kiara would hear her say. “It blends in with the seafloor and waits for prey to swim up to it then _BAM!_ Oh, and this one’s a barracuda, see the teeth? Sharp ain’t it? Oh and and,”

“This one here looks dumb as fuck” Amelia pointed to a weird looking fish that had its eyes on two different sides of its body. It was lying still on the glass ceiling above them.

“That one’s a flatfish, it uh..it’s…”

“Flat,” Watson finished. “It’s flat.” Gura and Ina shot her a look and she and Calli laughed.

Kiara smiled. That was a fun trip.

She passed a glass wall where Gura introduced them to a large tiger shark. The exhibit was empty though and Kiara found herself wondering where the shark went.

On the other side of the glass wall however, she could hear the echo of a distinctly familiar voice of another kind of shark. She seemed to be talking to someone.

“. . . most nights. Ah what’s it matter, not like you would understand anyway.”

 _Where is she? Damn it this place is huge!_ Kiara huffed and followed the echo as best she could to its source. A glass tunnel loomed in front of her. The exhibit’s lights were turned off so the tunnel gave off a forebodingly threatening aura.

_Verdammt. When I get ahold of that shark I’m going to-_

“Heh, yeah surface dating customs suck compared to ours,” she heard echo from within the tunnel.

Gawr Gura was sitting in front of another shark exhibit at the end of the tunnel, a large shark with what seemed to be whiskers floating in the glass in front of her. “Hmm? What was she like?”

Gura paused.

“Have you ever heard of the sun? It’s what humans call the big ball of light in the sky, you know the one that keeps getting in your eye when you try to hunt closer to shore? I tried jumping out once to see it,” The little shark pulled her hoodie closer to her head, as if trying to vanish inside.

“Have you ever tried to swim up to the surface to breach the top?”

“You’d feel a sudden warmth unlike anything you’ve ever felt before back at home, the light is _blinding_ and you get the feeling that you’ll never be able to experience the sensation for the first time again, ever.”

“She gave me that feeling. She was my sun,” Gura sighed memories flooding back to her. “I miss the sun.”

A soft cough was heard behind her, Gura turned her head to look where Kiara stood with her arms crossed, giving her a half irritated half concerned look.

“A,” the Atlantean gave the Phoenix a bashful look. “I missed dinner again didn’t I?”

* * *

Calli was sitting beside the window again, swirling the Pinot Noir in her hand. The glass was intricately designed with gold rimming on the top and bottom. Kiara bought it for her on their anniversary two years past.

She smiled. _That Kusotori_

Her musings were interrupted by a loud voice with a western drawl feebly trying to defend itself against an onslaught of mixed German and English berating. _They’re back_

She finally saw them turn over the corner of their street. Kiara had resorted to carrying the poor shark bridal style while warm flames rippled over her elbow. Calli took a sip of her wine. _She shouldn’t be doing that._

The magical flames of a phoenix did no harm to those the phoenix loved she knew, but that didn’t stop her getting concerned over whether Gura might get burned to a crisp in those arms. _Did no harm to those the Phoenix loved yeah . . . but she looks hella pissed right now._

Calli downed the rest of her wine in one shot then stood up to get the table ready, but not before taking off the pink sweater Kiara gave her. It wouldn’t do to let her partner know she appreciated the sentiment and was freezing to death by the window earlier.

The door slammed open and the Phoenix dumped her cargo unceremoniously onto the couch, “. . . _Hatte nicht mal einen Pullover an, du Idiot!_ If I hadn’t come get you you’d be shivering with a cold by now! Not only that but you let the food grow cold, the food that I lovingly prepared for the three of us.” Gura rubbed the back of her head and gave an apologetic smile. “Sorry Kiara...” The Phoenix glared at her.

“Calli!” _Ooh, she’s pissed alright_

“Yes?” The reaper dared to look where Kiara stood in the living room, just in front of the couch where the subject of her wroth sat embarrassed.

“Did you know that this young lady here,” Kiara pointed to where their friend sat.

“I’m nine thousand years old y’know. . .” the shark muttered.

“Spent the whole, fucking ice cold afternoon, well into the evening even, in an air conditioned aquarium with no protection from the cold whatsoever?!” the chicken cried. “I was wearing my hoodie...”

“We both know that hoodie’s more for swimming underwater than keeping you warm in the cold,” The chicken said in tones laced with acid and concern. “Well Calli? Say something! Did you know that this reaper spent the whole evening staring out the window worried sick?” Gura blushed and turned to the reaper in question. “Sorry Calli…”

Calliope gave the shark a rueful smile, “It’s cool. No worries here.” Kiara huffed and sauntered into the kitchen to reheat the food leaving the atlantean and reaper alone in the living room.

“So, the aquarium again huh?” she asked.

“Kiara told you?” the shark looked up from the couch and gave her an apologetic look. “She texted me when you guys were on the way,” she said.

“Oh.”

“Yeah,” Calli flopped down on the couch beside her. “You know you can always talk to us about it if you want.” She gave the shark a concerned look. “We’re here for you anytime you need, you just have to ask.”

The shark studied her friend with a look that Calli couldn’t make out. “Thanks but there are some things you guys wouldn’t get,” Gura said. “No offense.” Calli smirked, “None taken.”

They sat there in silence for a few heartbeats when the shark suddenly said, “He was atlantean you know, the shark I talked to in the aquarium.” Calliope gave her friend a bewildered look. “No way, you finally found one after all this time?”

“Yeah, he said he came from the middle district, just below my place.” Gura’s eyes were looking at the wall, far away. There weren’t many atlanteans left over the years. Amelia was sure that there were other survivors and had undergone investigations more than once to find another one of Gura’s people, in the end though Gura had found one of them in an aquarium in Japan on one of her frequent visits.

She sighed, “He asked me if I’d been to the ruins lately, he wanted to go himself but was captured by land dwellers off the coast of the Philippines and sold here.” She saw the look her friend was giving her and gave her a cheerful smile, though to Calli it seemed hollow. “It’s fine though, he says he likes it there, gets fed well enough and he enjoys the visitors,” Gura went on.

Calli put a hand on her friend’s shoulder, “Hey, it’s fine. We both know how much you love that place.” After their trip there as a group, Calli was unsurprised when Amelia decided to take Gura back on their first date. “Me and _kusotori_ just got worried you were taking so long. Besides you know how she is about her restaurant’s food.” She chuckled.

“I heard that!” Kiara shouted from the kitchen.

The shark and her friend shared a laugh. “Thanks Calli, for everything.”

“It’s fine, no biggie. I told you we’re here for you.”

.

.

.

“Yeah…”

* * *

_“Do you miss her?” The atlantean asked._

_“Who?”_

_“Don’t play dumb with me your Highness. The girl you’ve been telling me about all this time, the time traveling detective.”_

_“Oh, her” Her eyes were drawn to the floor._

_“After all this time, I don’t know anymore.” She replied._

_The shark seemed to nod but from outside the glass Gura couldn’t tell._

_“The princess of Atlantis, paired up with a time travelling commoner.” He chuckled. “How the nobles would howl.”_

_“The nobles are all dead now.”_

_“Aye. And your detective is gone, vanished into the currents of time.” His eyes seemed to fix on her._

_“Did she know?”_

_“Of what?”_

_“That you were a royal.”_

_“She didn’t need to.”_

_“Hmmm I see. These land dwellers are all so strange,” He went on. “Back home the bond between two living beings was considered sacred, no self-respecting atlantean would ever leave their mate.”_

_“We aren’t back home.” She pointed out._

_“No, I guess we aren’t.” He swam closer to the glass. “But an atlantean separated from their mate would swim an ocean to find their way back into their lover’s fins, or arms I suppose.” He nodded at Gura’s form. “So I wonder, your Highness, why haven’t you?”_

_“I guess I’m too tired for unrequited displays of affection.” Gura said._

_“A shame,” The atlantean circled his exhibit. “You should have known princess, time travellers make for poor partners in relationships.”_

_Gura sighed. She could hear footsteps coming from outside the tunnel. Kiara’s, or maybe Calli’s._

_“I guess so.”_


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After nightmares and sleep paralysis wake Gura up in the middle of the night she sneaks out to rest in her special place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After much deliberation I've decided to make it into a series, woot woot
> 
> Thank you all for your kind words, they've inspired me to continue this piece and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as the first.  
> Happy(heh) reading.  
> -yun

_Chapter 1_

_Memories_

* * *

Gura woke up shaking. Another sleepless night haunted by bad dreams and sleep paralysis. She sighed threw back the covers and checked the clock beside her bed, **2:00 A.M.** it read. _Great._ The little shark got up and put on some clothes knowing she wouldn’t be going back to sleep anytime soon.

The door creaked open as she stepped out of the room, barefoot. Calli and Kiara were sound asleep in the room next to hers she knew, and it wouldn’t do to have her footsteps waking them up this early. Gura had gotten used to this by now, she had her own routine for when this kind of thing happened, though Gods forbid Kiara would find out.

She grabbed her hoodie from the coat rack, the chill had subsided since yesterday but it was still cold outside. She had grown used to that too.

She appreciated how much time Kiara and Calli spent trying to take care of her, she really did, but as she told the reaper the other day there were some things the two wouldn’t understand. She envied them their perfect relationship.

Gently she pushed the front door open and silently closed it behind her. Frowning, she realized she should have brought something to eat. She had nearly missed dinner the other day and even then she had barely touched the food. The walk from the apartment to her resting spot was a long one and the shark cursed her appetite.

_Maybe I’ll sneak some chicken from the fridge when I get back,_ she thought. Now though, Gawr Gura could still feel the sensation of the sleep paralysis from earlier. She quickened her pace, the sooner she managed to reach her resting spot the better.

She found herself walking through a familiar street, dimly lit from the surrounding streetlamps on the sidewalk. Hololive HQ was only a few blocks away from here, and a couple blocks nearer still was the old convenience store where she and her gen-mates used to drink after a long day at the studio. There were no cars around and only a few people, after all who would be awake at this hour. She wondered if the store was still open.

She shook her head, _Focus Gura you’re not out to take a trip down memory lane,_ she told herself, even though she quite literally was.

Steeling herself from any further distractions, she pushed on. _Nostalgia’s strong tonight it seems._ It didn’t matter, she had done this routine for years now and she wasn’t about to get sidetracked just because of a few sappy thoughts. _Just keep looking at the road ahead. Remember, you’re used to this._

She turned a corner, only a few blocks away now. Just beyond the . . .

_A,_ the shark thought. Only a few feet from her, just across the street stood her old apartment. Gura stared wistfully at the old building as a breeze blew past her form. There were ghosts here, indeed, the ghosts of memories. This part was always the hardest.

She finally managed to tear her eyes away from the building, and kept on walking. A dog was barking somewhere in the distance. She was close, not so far now, just around the corner.

Finally, she arrived at her destination.

The park’s lights made a pretty view at night glowing splendidly around the trees, even more so when the Cherry Blossoms were in bloom. Now though, the park was empty and the lights were turned off. Gura huffed, pulled her hood back and made her way to the other side of the street.

The park’s gates were closed, but how would that ever stop an apex predator? It didn’t before and it wouldn’t now. The shark broke off into a run from the other side of the street, jumped and grabbed onto the fence gates, climbing over and falling onto the ground inside with a _thud._

“Ow,” Gura muttered. “Never gonna get used to _that.”_ She stood up and dusted the dirt off her hoodie.

_Oh,_ Gura thought. Someone had broken off the sign that said “NO PICKING OF FLOWERS.” Probably some dumb kid who got spoiled too much by their parents. _“_ Damn brats,” she said as she bent down to fix the broken signage.

“There we go,” she finished. “Not too shabby, if I might say so myself.” she said smugly to no one in particular. The shark sighed, _Nobody visits here that much anymore._

She continued along on the dirt path from the gate, passing by roses and dandelions along the way. Some were wilted and others had been picked from their stems. There were a few that still stood proud though, cheerful and filled with color, but far too few.

Years ago, a naïve little shark had walked the same path she was walking now. She walked hand in hand with the sun, laughing, exchanging jokes and teasing each other, but also stealing glances at the other when they thought they weren’t looking.

The shark was still little, but now she walked the dirt path alone, with no one but the wilting flowers for company, telling herself she had grown used to this. To sleepless nights and cold weather. To days without the sun.

Eventually she reached a secluded clearing, a meadow of grass with a single tree jutting up from atop a small hill. There were carvings on the tree, left there by star struck lovers thinking they had been the first ones to find this place.

Gura walked up beneath the silhouette of darkened branches. She sighed knowing that whatever rest she had here would only be temporary. _But at least I’ll be able to catch some shut eye,_ she thought. And so the shark curled up beneath the trunk, and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

* * *

_“Ta da!” Amelia shook out the picnic blanket with a flourish. “See? I told you this place was cool. Pretty isn’t it?” she said as she rummaged through the basket for food._

_Gura stared at the face of the blonde detective, blush threatening to spread across her face. “Pretty, yeah.”_

_Amelia brought out a pair of plates and a ziploc bag with two ham sandwiches inside. “Here you go Gura,” she placed the food onto the blanket “Made them myself, food fit for a king,” she took a bite out of her sandwich and mumbled, food still in her mouth, “Or queen I suppose.”_

_Gura’s stomach rumbled thinking of the food they used to serve at royal balls back under the sea, as she took a bite out of the sandwich however, she couldn’t help but think that this was better._

_“How’d you even find this place?” the shark said, gesturing with the bread at the clearing around them._

_“Oh, I stumbled on it on one of my walks through here.” She said in between bites of sandwich. “I thought I was the first who found it but it turns out Korone senpai brought Okayu here once.”_

_The parallel wasn’t lost on Gura and she mentally slapped herself for threatening to blush once more. Just when did these feelings start to manifest? After they arrived in Japan? Or were they there all along?_

_“Well, it is pretty cool I’ll give you that.” She granted, leaning against the trunk of the tree._

_Gura flinched when she felt Watson lay her head on her lap. “Is this bothering you?” she asked. “N-no not at all,” the shark stammered. “Hmm, okay.”_

_After finishing their sandwiches they lay there in silence, watching the sun set against the backdrop of the skyscrapers._

_Gura felt her heart pounding against her chest. She was failing to hold back the blush now, and it was spreading to every corner of her face._

_“Hey Gura?”_

_“Y-yes Watson?”_

_“Imma take a quick nap for a moment. Be my pillow would you.”_

_Gura gulped, “Um sure,”_

_She has such a lovely face, Gura thought as her friend lay on her lap, eyes closed. And such lovely hair. She found herself wondering what it’d be like to run her fingers through that hair, just as Amelia had done to hers countless times past._

_She’s asleep, Gura thought. Just a quick pat, she told herself as she started playing with a few loose strands._

_Gura wondered what Watson would say if she told her she loved her then and there. Would she laugh it off? Turn her down? The shark had a strong suspicion that the detective harbored secret feelings for the Ancient Ones’ priestess._

_Her thoughts were dispelled however, when Watson, eyes still closed, mumbled “I like what you’re doing, it tickles.”_

_Gura sat up so quickly that the detective was thrown off her lap and landed face first in the dirt._

_“W-watson! I’m sorry, you…startled… me..” she said as she helped the time traveller back up to her feet. There was a look in the blonde’s eyes however that caused her words to die in her throat._

_Gura shrieked her signature bubbly shriek as Ame tackled her onto the grass, they rolled down until they were at the foot of the hill with Watson on top of the bewildered, blushing red as a tomato, shark. “Why did you stop.” She asked in a deadly serious tone._

_“I-I uh, um, surprised that y-you were awake. . .” The shark stammered. Their faces were inches apart_

_“Gura?” Amelia asked, moving closer._

_“Y-yes?” said the shark, not quite moving away._

_The tension was unbearable and just when the gap between them seemed to close, Amelia rolled off, laughing._

_“The look on your face is priceless!” She doubled over in a fit of laughter._

_Gura sat on the grass, speechless._

_“Sorry, that was a mean prank, I didn’t mean to–” The detective was cut off by a hand grabbing ahold of her tie and pulling her face in, lips smashing together._

_Her lips taste sweet, thought the shark, Like honey and tea._

_By the time they pulled apart, both were breathless and blushing. “Wow, I uh, didn’t think you had it in you Gura,” The detective panted._

_“A.” said the shark, smiling._

_“Fucking dork,” she gave the shark a playful punch._

_“So, uh, does this mean what I think it means?” Gura asked._

_“That you’re a horrible kisser?” Amelia shot back._

_Gura threw a plate at her._

_“Careful with those!” Amelia said laughing, “They belonged to Auntie Watson!” she got up and fished something from the picnic basket._

_“What’re you doing?” the atlantean asked trying to get a view of what Amelia had fished from within the basket._

_The detective pulled out the knife they had used to cut the bread, flipping it once in the air before catching it in her hand._

_“Showoff,” Gura muttered. “Whatcha plan on using that for? You gonna kill me to cover up your embarrassment?”_

_“I might,” Amelia said. She walked up to the tree they had been leaning on earlier._

_“But no, you Gawr Gura owe me a date.” She finished._

_“A date?” The blush came back full force._

_“A fancy one, I wanna go back to the aquarium we went to last week. Then dinner at a restaurant.” She smirked at the shark, “Payment for stealing a kiss from me,” She said, her own blush spreading across her face._

_“Deal then.”_

_“Deal.”_

_Gura watched as the detective stabbed the trunk of the tree, carving something into it. “To answer your question earlier,” she said as she carved away, “This, is what this means.” Gura turned to inspect Watson’s handiwork and smiled._

_The flowers had never seemed so colorful as they had on that day._

* * *

Gura woke up to first light peeking through the tops of the skycrapers in front of her. _“_ Ah shoot,” she muttered, standing up and shaking the dirt of her hoodie. She turned to where the tree stood, the words etched into the trunk bringing Gura back to her senses.

She had gotten her rest, now she wondered how long it would be before Kiara woke up to find her bed empty and the shark in question gone.

The princess of Atlantis sighed. _Time to go back._

As Gura made her way down the hill, she wondered where the sun was right now. She had most probably forgotten the promise she made three years ago. _What does it matter,_ she heard a voice inside her say. _She’s gone and she left you behind. Just like your Father, just like everyone else._

Unbidden, old memories resurfaced in her head. And with the memories, came the regret.

_Ah well,_ Gura thought as she walked down the dirt path once more.

_I’m used to it by now._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feedback is much appreciated! Your comments are my fuel omnomnom so feel free to write what you thought of the fic! 
> 
> P.S Apologies for any mistakes in spelling or grammar, as English isn't my first language.  
> P.S.S The picnic scene was based off a fanart from twit user @bbbbungle her art it just >_< inspires.


	3. Four Years Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flashback to the day Gawr Gura left for Japan.

_Chapter 2_

_Four Years Past_

* * *

“I told you it’s fineee. I already have everything packed,” Gura slung her backpack over her shoulder as she sandwiched her phone in between her ear and shoulders. “Jeez you worry too much Kiara; No, I didn’t forget my toothbrush,” the shark gave a purposefully drawn out huff and grabbed the trolley next to her bed.

Her flight to Japan left in two hours and with the amount of traffic on the streets she knew she would have to hurry. She had already packed everything the night before, with extra help from a nagging chicken that ensured she had double, no, _triple_ checked her luggage. _What happens if you forget your underwear huh? You’d have to look for new ones here, and I’m not about to let you borrow some of mine,_ the chicken told her, although she swore she could hear a muffled Calli in the back telling her how she could borrow some of hers.

Gura smiled. She could already imagine all the shenanigans she and her gen-mates would be up to once they all arrived at the hotel.

“All right, I’m heading out now. See you guys there.” She ended the call as Kiara was squawking something about directions to the hotel from the airport.

The shark checked her watch, **5:13** , if traffic wasn’t too bad she could arrive in the airport with a few minutes to spare. Maybe she’d get a snack at one of the shops, a croissant maybe? She made a mental note to stock up on as much international food as possible.

It was a crisp cold morning. The sun hadn’t shown itself yet, though people were already bustling about on the street. Cars whizzed past her underneath a grey cloudy sky, all in all a nice morning to wake up to considering the circumstances. Gura found herself thinking about Atlantis and how the bustle of the city wasn’t that much unlike her old home. _It isn’t that different after all_ , she thought.

She hailed a cab and the driver was kind enough to help carry her luggage inside. As the shark squeezed in through the doors and gave directions for the airport she felt something chime from within her hoodie’s pocket.

_Oh, someone texted,_ Gura thought as she fished out her phone from her pocket, _I swear if this is another reminder from Kiara I’m going to put her on mute._ The faint glow of the screen illuminated her face within the cab as she opened up her phone’s messages.

**Sunshine sent you a message:** Hey dork, where you at?

Gura rolled her eyes as she typed out a message.

**You replied to Sunshine:** Just got in a cab, you?

Gura paused for a moment,

**You replied to Sunshine:** Just got in a cab, you?

 **You replied to Sunshine:** You’re still in bed aren’t you

Three dots appeared on the screen as Amelia typed out her reply.

**Sunshine sent you a message:** Proper rest before a trip is important! I need to get my beauty sleep ;)

Gura scoffed, _Beauty sleep pfft_

**You replied to Sunshine:** Time to get out of bed smartass, doesn’t your flight leave in the morning?

**Sunshine sent you a message:** Nah it’s fine. If ever I miss the first one I can just book one in the afternoon, I told you proper rest before a trip is important! (▰˘◡˘▰)

Gura shook her head and chuckled, _this girl I swear._

**You replied to Sunshine:** That mean I won’t get to see you when my flight arrives in Japan? :(

There was a pause as three dots floated up on the screen in response, then were gone as soon as they appeared. Gura frowned, _Guess Watson would be arriving later than expected_. The shark found that it bothered her way more than she thought it would.

Ah well, at least she’d be able to load up on international snacks as she planned. The ride was going along smoothly and she’d be arriving at the airport in a few minutes. The atlantean wondered what it’d be like to ride a plane for the first time, _We’ll be flying over the pacific,_ she mused. _Maybe we might pass over the ruins on the way._

* * *

_Well fuck this,_ Gura thought, _Sharks are definitely not meant to stay in the air._ She grit her teeth praying to all the gods of Atlantis that the plane wouldn’t crash. It was shaking now, bumping against the airway as it started pick up speed and a stewardess’ voice was telling them to fasten their seatbelts. She found herself wondering how many planes suffered from malfunctions while taking off.

Her knuckles were turning white from gripping the edges of her seat as she checked for the nth time if her seatbelt was fastened. The man beside her gave her a curious glance. “First time on a plane eh?” The man asked. “Huh? Oh, yeah,” she chuckled nervously. “It’s really something,” she said. “That it is,” he replied.

The plane suddenly picked up speed and Gura squeezed her eyes shut. _Oh shit, ohhh shit,_ as the plane began to tilt upwards Gura let out a small shriek prompting a chuckle from the man beside her, “You feeling okay kid?”

_I’m no kid,_ Gura thought. _I’m nine thousand years old and an apex predator, descended from the blood of the Kings of Atlantis, I could k **i** ll you where you sit old man. _She dared to open one eye and was greeted by the view of the plane ascending ten thousand feet from the window beside her. _Ah poop,_ she squeezed her eyes shut again, “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look so fine to me,” the man said.

_Shut up land dweller, you and your stupid planes,_ _civilization was doing fine before you invented them and would be doing fine if you didn’t,_ Gura grit her teeth.

“You’re missing the view kid,” she heard the man beside her say. “Ain’t ever gonna get over the fear of your first flight if you don’t care enough to look.” She let out a shaky breath, “Thanks stranger but I think I’ll pass.” _I should have booked a ship._

“You gonna spend the rest of the flight like that?” he asked. “Maybe,” she could feel him giving her a curious stare. “Suit yourself then.”

The princess felt a punch to her pride, _Damnit what does he know, I’m atlantean I’m not meant for the skies. . ._ Still, it felt demeaning for a former royal of Atlantis to be humbled by land dweller transportation. _Tch, of all the times to feel nationalistic_. . .

The shark opened her eyes, ever so slowly, just barely peeking out, avoiding any eye contact with the window to her side. As she did so she managed to get a closer look at her seatmate while she was at it. The man looked well read and wore a black coat, with a grey beard that matched his glasses well giving off a learned look about him. Not at all what Gura envisioned listening to the gruff voice earlier.

He turned to look at her. “Finally opened your eyes eh?” Gura had no reply save for an embarrassed look and a blush.

“Well?” the man said, nodding to the window. She gulped and turned to look,

Blue, sapphire blue, coupled with streaks of orange from the rising sun. They passed by white cotton clouds hovering over. . .

_The ocean,_ Gura thought. _We’re right over the ocean, just above home,_ she could almost taste the saltwater. “Like you said kid,” she heard the man say from beside her, “it really is something.” 

“Yeah,” Gura replied, awestruck, “it really is.”

They sat there in silence for a few minutes admiring the view, and Gura couldn’t help but think,

_The sun looks so pretty from up here_

* * *

She was almost sad to leave the plane.

The trip had turned out much better than Gura had initially expected. The view was spectacular and the man beside her had made for pleasant conversation throughout the trip.

He told her his name was Marshall Cain, a private investigator of sorts. He was going back to Japan to visit an old associate of his who was moving there for a few months, supposedly they had details about an old case of his.

_“I’ll spare you the boring details kid. I know you teens have the attention span of a goldfish.”_

_Gura looked up from the bag of peanuts she had opened, “Huh?”_

_“Ah, nevermind.”_

The pair had chatted for the remainder of the trip, and Gura was sad when they had to part ways at the terminal. The old man made for entertaining company, and he knew how to crack a few good jokes too. _Ina would like him,_ she thought.

As the shark dragged her trolley along the tiles of Narita airport she found herself thinking on where the priestess was right now. It wasn’t far-fetched to assume that she had arrived earlier, if so she was already on the way to the hotel to meet up with Kiara and Calliope.

As she made her way to the airport’s plaza however, her musings were interrupted by a different member of Hololive English. Gura flinched as a hand suddenly reached out to pat her head as she walked by, and when turned she found a blonde detective with a grin on her face lugging her own light brown trolley beside her.

“Hey Gura,” she said flashing the shark a bright white smile, “Fancy meeting you here.”

“Watson?!”

“Yes dear?”

Gura tried simultaneously to fight off a blush and form words to express herself as her brain short circuited. “What the hell are you doing here?!”

“I’m walking around with you, duh.” The blonde rolled her eyes.

“T-that’s not, you weren’t – _tch.”_ The shark shot her a look, “You told me you weren’t gonna catch the morning flight.”

“I never said I missed it,” Amelia said in smug tones, “I said I’d catch the afternoon flight if I did.” She held up a golden pocket watch in her hand, “Luckily I managed to catch it _right on time.”_ She smirked showing her signature gremlin face.

_Cute._ “Isn’t that an abuse of power?” Gura narrowed her eyes at her friend. Amelia ignored that, “There’s a store over there that sells the best shortcake I’ve ever tasted,” she nodded to Gura, “Wanna go have some?”

Her stomach rumbled at the mention of food earning a laugh from her friend. “Fine,” she grumbled. “But you’re paying.”

* * *

The street was empty as the newcomer exited their vehicle. Black leather boots scraped the pavement as their owner got out of the limousine. _So this is where they’ve decided to stay._ A small apartment building stood in front of her, the newcomer walked up to the door and rang the bell.

“Coming!” Calli called as she shrugged on her reaper’s coat. “Hurry up Kiara she’s here!”

“Gimme a minute! Ina just called, she’s asking for directions to the hotel, can’t this wait?” The Phoenix said as she emerged from the bedroom.

“You know damn well this can’t wait _kusotori_ , now hurry up and get your ass over here!” The reaper yelled.

The stranger started to question whether or not it was the right time to call on these two; _Maybe I came too soon,_ she thought as she heard loud yelling from inside the apartment. _Jeez they fight like a married couple already._ She rolled her eyes and knocked on the door.

“Hold up, I’m here,” The apprentice reaper threw open the door, revealing a tall scarlet eyed woman with charcoal hair streaked with crimson. Her glasses glinted against the sunlight and a large RGB katana was strapped to her back. “Hey Enma-san, um, you mind giving us a moment?”

The red eyed manager looked over her charge’s shoulder to where Kiara was squawking directions into the phone like a chicken and gave Calli a look. “Sure, I’m gonna wait in the limo.”

Calli gave a sigh of relief, “Thanks, we’ll be out in ten,” she said as she closed the door behind her. A few moments later more yelling could be heard from within the apartment.

Enma sighed as she walked back over to where the limousine was parked,

_I need a raise._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh? What is this? Enma appears in the story?
> 
> And thus begins my multi-chapter flashback arc, I hope you guys enjoy, I have many things planned hehe *rubs hands together*
> 
> Plane scene was based off my own personal experience on my first flight as a kid with Marshall filling in on the role of my uncle who got me over the fear of flying. As always, feed back is appreciated! I love interacting with you guys in the comments and hearing your thoughts about the piece.
> 
> Till next chapter,  
> -Yun


	4. The Arrival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls arrive at the hotel to prepare for the upcoming celebrations. Meanwhile, Enma has a talk with her boss

_Chapter 3_

_The Arrival_

* * *

The hotel was a fancy one. Its floor shined with a sheen and Kanji banners hung from walls beside tapestries of samurai and Japanese women in kimonos. Gawr Gura found herself thinking that the traditional décor blended nicely with the modern style of the room.

“Damn this place has style.” Watson blew a whistle as she and her friend walked in through the glass doors of the hotel. “Yagoo really went all out didn’t he?”

For their arrival Cover Corps had decided to throw a gala for the three HoloMyth members who were arriving to stay in Japan. Best girl CEO Motoaki Tanigo, A.K.A the man dubbed Yagoo, had rented out the hotel for a party where Hololive’s senpais would welcome their English kouhais in a night of song and celebration.

“Must’ve cost a fortune,” Gura told the blonde beside her, “They’re really doing all this just for us?”

“Well we are kinda the last Hololive members to move to Japan,” she explained, “Not counting the Hololive ID members though.”

After the company managed to build a new headquarters in one of the districts of Tokyo most of the Japanese branch had moved into the city, Kiara and Calli had already rented an apartment there last year and Hololive Indonesia’s members alternated between spending half a year living in their home country then the rest staying in Japan. With the rest of the EN branch’s arrival the Hololive cast would be complete.

Gura and Ame walked up to the desk where one of the staff members greeted them with a smile. “Hi! We’re here for the reservation made for Hololive members?”

“Hololive, mem-bers, yes,” The desk clerk nodded and smiled at them, then pointed to the screen of her laptop which was filled with Japanese characters and numbers. “I don’t think she understands what I’m saying,” the detective told the shark beside her.

Gura cracked her knuckles. “You should’ve paid attention during Kiara’s lessons instead of hiding in the bathroom playing smash,” she said to the time traveller. “I’ve got this.”

The shark tipped on her toes to peer over the counter, trying to appear tall. “Excuse me miss,” she said in skewed Japanese. “We’re part of the reservation for the Hololive terrorist company, you mind showing us rooms where we can crash?” The desk clerk’s eyes widened and she called out to the guard near the desk in alarm.

Amelia raised an eyebrow, “Wow Gura you sure got this in the bag,” she said in mocking tones as the shark shot her a glare.

“Sincerest apologies,” said a voice behind them in calm tones and perfect Japanese accent, “She meant to say _entertainment_ company.” A tall girl wearing a fancy black purple skirt and dark rimmed sunglasses pushed her way between the two gremlins in front of her. “We’re here for the HoloGala reservation?”

“Ina!” The shark and the detective both exclaimed.

“I see you two are still the same as ever,” the priestess said with a smile, switching back to English. She and the desk clerk exchanged a conversation in quick fluid Japanese and a concierge emerged from the side of the desk to help them with their luggage.

“Our rooms are on the third floor,” she told the two, “It seems Enma booked us three separate ones but all three rooms are connected.” She noticed the look of amazement her dear friends were giving her and smiled. “What’s with the look?”

“Oh nothing, just gushing over how amazing you are,” Watson said as Gura nodded beside her, agreeing wholeheartedly. “Totes amazing.” The shark added.

Ina laughed, “I just spoke some Japanese that’s all, nothing all too special.” She jabbed her thumb at the hotel’s hall behind her, “Shall we?”

The three walked side by side with the concierge carrying their luggage in a trolley behind them as they caught up on each other’s lives. “Kiara’s been calling me non-stop since I arrived in Tokyo,” Ina told them. “I swear, just when I think she’s done nagging me about keeping my luggage close by she starts telling me about what clothes I should wear for the Gala.”

“That’s what she’s been telling me too!” The detective said. “She keeps talking about how _“You should wear a yellow gown Watson,”_ or _“Be sure to greet all the senpais a good evening Watson,”_ I swear she never stops.” The three friends laughed as they exchanged conversations, all of them excited to see their other two gen-mates when they arrived.

The elevator opened with a _ding_ as they exited onto the third floor. Ina’s room was the first one in the corridor so she said her temporary goodbyes as she went inside to rest and freshen up, leaving the blonde and blue haired girls in the corridor alone.

“So,” Watson began, “You excited?”

“Very.” The shark smiled at her, “It’s gonna be a fun night.”

The blonde returned her smile with one of her own, “You bet.”

As the two parted ways Gura couldn’t keep her tail from wagging. Excitement barely contained, the shark sighed a blissful sigh as she pressed her keycard against the metal of her room’s door. Life under the sea was something she cherished and she missed her old home but,

She had a found a new home on her trip to land, a new home and a new family who would never leave her, not in a thousand years. Life in Japan was sure to be a hell of a ride.

* * *

Enma watched as her boss tapped his fingers across his desk, eyes glossing over the streaming report she had given him. She knew Yagoo enough to know that he was excited right now, _The rhythm of his taps are all off,_ the manager thought to herself. _Rushed, and no beat to them._

When he finally looked up from the report he was reading he flashed the manager his signature don’t-know-if-he’s-in-pain smile. Enma knew though, and she could see that the smile he was wearing had no trace of concealed anguish in it. “The figures are great Enma-san,” he told her. “You’ve been working really hard ever since the other members of your branch scheduled their trip.”

Her reply came with a curt nod, “I do my best for the company sir.” Yagoo’s smile didn’t waver, “For the company, to be sure.” The CEO knew his managers well, and he knew that both A-chan and Enma-san loved their girls dearly. Though Enma gave a tougher love compared to her blue haired counterpart.

“Anyways,” Yagoo began, “How’re the girls? Have they arrived at the hotel yet?”

“I dropped off the reaper and Phoenix at the hotel on my way here, sir.” She replied. “I’ll be coming back to pick them up in around 11:30 sharp.”

“I see I see,” Yagoo stood up as he placed the papers in a drawer underneath his desk, “And how about you, Enma-san?”

“Me, sir?” Enma blurted.

“Yes. You.” The CEO walked over to the rack where he took off his coat and slung it about his shoulders. “Have you been resting lately?” he asked.

“I’m fine, I don’t need any rest,” Enma saw the raised eyebrow her boss was giving her and sighed, “…sir.” she added.

Yagoo was unconvinced. “A-chan’s been preparing for the Gala you know,” he told her. “I myself am going home to rest and prepare a speech for the EN branch’s celebration tomorrow evening.” He zipped up the front of his coat and tucked in a pair of glasses into the pocket. “You should too.”

“Sir, respectfully, I’m not good at giving speeches.”

“I meant to rest, Enma. You’ve been doing enough for the girls already. If it weren’t for you they wouldn’t even be here in this country right now.”

Enma pushed up her glasses that were threatening to fall off her nose and shifted uncomfortably onto her other foot. “It’s fine, sir, really. I’ll attend the Gala while still fulfilling my duties to the company.” Her boss gave her a disapproving stare.

“I’m not asking anymore manager-san, I’m _ordering_ you to take the rest of the day off, I can go pick up Kiara and Calli-chan in your stead. Go home and rest, pick something nice to wear to the Gala,” he turned to her as he walked out of his office’s door, “but no more work. You got it?”

Enma sighed, defeated, “Yes sir…” As the manager exited her boss’ office though, she couldn’t help but worry at what shenanigans the CEO of the company might catch the girls doing.

* * *

Gura was stuffing down mochi balls into her mouth at the table as her friends conversed around her in a restaurant within the hotel’s lobby. The three of them had gone out a while earlier to meet Kiara and Calliope in the driveway where their limousine was parked. _Fancy,_ Gura remembered thinking as she spied the vehicle pulling up to the driveway. There was nothing formal about the way their two gen-mates emerged from the car however,

The first generation of Hololive EN met face to face with each other for the first time as all five of them ran up into a group hug. Enma had been watching from the side leaning against the limousine before Kiara decided to pull her into the hug as well.

After a tearful reunion the group said their goodbyes to Enma, who went back to HQ to give a report to Yagoo. The friends then decided to go out for drinks in the hotel restaurant with Kiara trying to convince a skeptical Calli that she could hold her alcohol. Gura smiled, mochi balls stuffed inside her mouth making a ridiculous sight, _We’re finally all here_. Across the table, Watson was staring at the shark, whose mouth was still filled with food.

The atlantean felt heat rising to her cheeks as she quickly tried swallowing the mochi balls inside her mouth, leading her to choke and cough on them. Calli, who had been watching the whole exchange from beside Gura, simply hit the shark’s back with enough force that the mochi balls flew across the table and hit Watson square in the face.

“Oh gosh, Watson I’m so sorry!” the reaper cried as she grabbed a napkin from the table and began wiping away at Watson’s face while Ina and Kiara laughed. “No worries,” said the detective, still looking at the shark in front of her.

Gura hoped her blush wasn’t showing as the blonde’s blue eyes seemed to lock onto her own. _Would you stop staring already,_ she thought. Mercifully the detective turned to the rest of their friends and brought up the topic of attire, “So whatcha guys wearing tomorrow night?” she asked.

“Me and Kusotori already have our clothes prepared back home,” Calli said. “Kiara’s wearing an orange kimono while I bought a nice sleeveless gown.”

“That gown looked _very_ hot on you by the way,” Kiara added. Calli started to glare at her while Watson and the rest laughed.

“I bought a kimono too,” Ina said. “There’s a store near here that sells some nice traditional Japanese attire.”

“Oh! Ina we can be kimono buddies!” Kiara exclaimed. “We can enter the gala together, oh we’ll look so splendid!” Ina nodded, “Humu humu, I thought you’d be entering with Calli though?” she turned to the reaper in question who simply huffed in reply. “Take her, she’s yours. Good luck dealing with her when she gets drunk on _sake_ though.” Calli said as Kiara gave her wounded puppy dog eyes.

“I haven’t bought anything for the gala yet,” Amelia brought up as the reaper and chicken started to bicker next to her. “Maybe you could tell me where this store is, Ina?”

“I haven’t bought anything either,” the shark added. “Do they have gowns in small size?”

“I don’t know, you’ll have to check for yourself. I’ll text you the directions later,” Ina told them. “Are you guys going together?”

The shark and detective exchanged a look. “Well, uh, I guess we could go together?” Amelia asked. “That okay with you Gura?”

The thought of fitting gowns and kimonos with Ame was enough to bring back the blush that had faded earlier. “Y-yeah, it’s cool. No problem.”

“I can call Enma to drive you guys,” Calli offered. Her one hand was smack dab in the middle of Kiara’s face, fending the phoenix off as Kiara tried desperately to steal a kiss. “It’s not far from here though,” Ina pointed out, “Just a few blocks away.”

“We’ll walk then,” Amelia said, “An afternoon stroll through the streets of Tokyo. Whaddya say Gura?”

_An afternoon stroll through Tokyo,_ the shark mused, _just a stroll, between two friends, two homies, going out to fit gowns together._ The shark suppressed another blush. “Fine by me,” Gura said.

“It’s settled then,” Amelia raised a glass to a toast. “To life in Japan,” she called. The glasses clinked as the five mythical members of HoloEn drank to the new future that awaited them. Gura hadn’t been this excited about the prospect of the future in a long time, not since her first experience leaving the deeps, and as she downed the rest of her drink she found that she couldn’t stop smiling.

* * *

It was late into the evening when the gen-mates gathered in the hotel’s lobby to say their respective goodbyes. They had spent the night laughing and drinking in the hotel restaurant, creating quite the ruckus, more than once they had to be scolded by staff to keep their voices down. When they finally left their table, all five were drunk, full, and smiling.

Gura giggled as she leaned against Amelia’s shoulder in the driveway, eyes watching as a black limousine entered into view across the street in front of them. Enma was sure to give them a stern and proper scolding when she got out Gura knew, so she tried her best to keep her drunken snickers as quiet as possible.

“Well, it’s been a fun night.” Calli said as she stepped out into the chilly nightscape of evening Tokyo, “I haven’t drunk like that in a long time.”

She turned, expecting a response from her fellow gen-mates, but was greeted only by silence and Amelia’s hiccups. The detective was leaning onto Gura for support as the shark did the same to her while Ina was humming some faint hymnal tune, and the chicken had a dreamy look about her eyes as she stared at the reaper.

_Ah shit,_ Calli thought as she realized that aside from herself, all of the other members of Holomyth were absolutely wasted. _We’re in no proper condition to greet Enma in this state._

Oh well, surely the manager was used to their antics by now and would only roll her eyes and give an exasperated sigh when she saw what had happened to her branch’s members. Calli’s eyes widened in shock however, as the limousine came into full view, pulling up into the driveway in front of them.

The windows were see-through, and Calli realized that it was not their manager who had come to pick them up this night. She turned frantically to Kiara, “Kusotori! Wake the fuck up!” when the chicken’s only response was to sigh and make kissing noises at her roommate, Calli knew it would be up to her to make her gen look as presentable as they could be.

She straightened Amelia’s tie as best as possible and dusted off Gura’s hoodie as the two giggled and told her she looked funny. Then she took Kiara on her arm, and leaned Ina on her other, trying to make sure they seemed to be standing straight and sober.

The doors to the limousine opened and a man in a simple coat stepped out, his cheerful smile turning strained as he realized his idols where all drunk as hell.

“Uh, hi Yagoo-san!” Calli greeted in Japanese as she lifted Kiara’s arm to make her appear like she was waving. “I thought Enma would be picking us up tonight?”

The CEO of Hololive forced a pained grin, his dreams of a pure idol group dead. “I sent her home to rest and offered to pick you two up in her stead, Calli-chan.” His eyes moved to where Gura and Amelia stood leaning against each other. The shark gave him a smile and Amelia waved,

And then all hell broke loose as the detective doubled over and retched…

.

.

.

It cost Calli two entire bags of portable wipes to dry her CEO’s tears as they rode the limousine back home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you all excited for the Gala? I know I'm excited to write about it! A lot of things can happen in a party you know....
> 
> Comments and feedback are much appreciated! I feel like last chapter was lacking something, like it lacked a punch of sorts? I dunno. Fellow writers I call upon you to please leave tips if you can, so I can improve my work for all of you to enjoy!
> 
> Next up on the list: The HoloGala,  
> -Yun


	5. HoloGala

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I'm tired. Apologies for taking so long to update, I've been working my ass off since last week. So much work to do! *sigh*
> 
> I'm glad to be back though. I spent days on this one and it's the longest chapter yet, so I hope you guys enjoy it!

_Chapter 4_

_HoloGala_

* * *

The doors swung open and a pleasant chime sounded overhead as a detective, a shark, and a phoenix walked into the store. It sounded like the beginning of a bad joke Gura thought, but alas, they needed someone to act as translator and Ina had locked herself in her room to do her “priestly duties.” The shark shuddered and decided not to dwell too much on what eldritch horrors were happening in Ina’s room.

_Kiara had been happy enough to tag along_ , she mused as the Phoenix engaged in a conversation with the storekeeper, _She was even more excited than we were._ The shark glanced over to her side where Amelia stood looking over a rack of dresses. The detective felt the gaze on her and turned to her companion, sporting a grin as always, “Feels like having mum come by on your school road trip doesn’t it?” she said as if she could read Gura’s mind.

The shark snickered, “If our mom was a multi-lingual fast food addict, yeah.” The detective laughed at that, prompting a glance from where the Phoenix stood at the cashier. “Well we did need a translator, didn’t want half of Tokyo thinking we were some kind of international threat now did we?” The shark blushed as she recalled the exchange in the hotel lobby when they checked in. As she opened her mouth to retort however, she was cut off by Kiara who was shrieking in excitement.

“This one will look perfect on you Gura!” The phoenix said, holding up a gown that was made for a child. The shark narrowed her eyes, “Isn’t that a bit too small for me?” she asked. “Just so,” Kiara replied, “It’ll fit you snugly, highlighting your _bodice._ ” Gura reddened as Amelia burst into laughter behind her while Kiara smirked. _Damn you Kusotori._

15 minutes later the phoenix had picked out ten separate gowns for Gura to fit, and five kimonos besides. Amelia was snickering as Gura carried them all awkwardly into the fitting room. _Just wait till it’s your turn buddy, I’m gonna tease the hell out of you,_ she promised to herself as she locked the door behind her.

After a few moments the shark came out wearing a light blue gown with a sash trailing on her back prompting Kiara to squeal in adoration. Amelia however, howled in another fit of laughter at the expense of her friend. “You look like a fucking _doll_ ,” the detective exclaimed as she doubled over chortling to herself, “A very cute looking doll though!” Kiara added.

Gura could feel herself reddening and cursed under her breath. “Can I get this thing off now?” she asked as Kiara looked her over, scrutinizing every inch of her. Gura couldn’t help but wonder if this was how livestock felt when they were sent to the butcher. “Hmm, it’s missing something, don’t you think Ame?” The detective shot Gura a shit eating grin and turned to the phoenix, “Yeah, better ask the clerk if they sell Barbie accessories.” The shark grit her teeth, blushing in embarassment, and glared at her.

Eight other gowns and five kimonos later found Gura fuming in indignation. Amelia had teased her every chance she could get, and Kiara playing fashion designer hadn’t helped at all. The shark steeled her nerves, reminding herself that her time for revenge would come soon. Only one gown left, afterwards it would be Watson’s turn. When she turned to grab the cloth from the rack however, she froze.

“Geez, what’s taking her so long?” Watson asked as she absentmindedly fiddled with her watch, tempted to speed up the process. Just a small turn of the knob was all it would take. Kiara noticed her impatience though and sent a warning glance her way, “Maybe it’d go faster if you didn’t tease her so ruthlessly every time she went out of the fitting room.” Watson flashed the phoenix a grin, eyes sparkling, “Aw come on Kiara. This is Gura we’re talking about here, how could I not tease her?” The detective spun the watch on its chain as she leaned back against the wall, “That’s what friends are for after all.”

Kiara rolled her eyes as she recalled the days when she had first met a certain reaper. _All we ever did was tease each other back then,_ she thought to herself, _That and the occasional fight to the death._ She looked over to where Watson sat waiting for the shark to come out of the fitting room and a knowing smile formed on her lips. _What are friends for. . ._

Her thoughts were interrupted by the door in front of them swinging open. Kiara’s eyes widened and she smirked knowing Watson had no ammo left to “tease” the shark with. Gura stood in front of them in pale blue silk blushing prettily, the gown was bare back and clasped in the front by a golden shell, a coincidence not lost on them, and when Gura turned showing off the gleaming white pearls on the gown’s back Watson could only say, “You look good.”

“T-thanks,” Gura replied, blushing. The gown had reminded her of the ones her mother used to make for her back under the sea, but she would never tell them that, and when she noticed Watson staring far longer than she previously had, she blushed even harder.

“Looks like we have a winner,” Kiara announced. Gura forced her embarrassment down as Watson’s gaze was not quite leaving her, and rushed back in the fitting room to shrug her hoodie back on, all the while thinking of comebacks and what she’d tell the detective when she fit her own gowns on.

“Well that was a nice piece if I may say so myself,” Kiara began “Now, to start with, I saw some gowns at the back that match well with your–” Kiara was cut off by Watson turning the knob on her pocket watch and vanishing in a flash of blue light. The phoenix sighed, “Verdammt.”

Gura exited out of the fitting room with a smug look on her face, having thought of twenty different jabs at what gowns Amelia would wear. She was snickering to herself already when she finally noticed the blonde was nowhere in sight. “Uh, where’s Watson?”

Kiara gave a huff, as the blue light materialized once more from within the fitting room, followed by a cry from Gura, “Oh you’ve gotta be kidding me!” and the doors swung open revealing Amelia wearing a sleeveless sunflower gown that accented her curves nicely. She gave them both a smug look, “I won’t ask what you guys think cause your future selves loved it.” She turned to Gura whose mouth was open as she gazed at the detective’s form, “Future you says hi, and thanks for the dance by the way.” The shark snapped out of her daze and covered her mouth with both hands, giving the detective a sharp glare, “What dance?” Amelia only winked, “Oh, you’ll get it soon enough.”

* * *

Enma was watching as the waiters prepared the tables. The hall was large enough to seat a hundred, with chandeliers hanging on the ceiling overhead, and a platform stood in the middle of the room where performers could sing for the guests as they ate. _Yagoo really did go all out didn’t he,_ the manager thought. 

A voice calling her name interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to where one of the girls was walking towards her. “Ina-chan, hey.” The manager greeted her charge brusquely, as was her way, and Ina smiled in reply, “You’ve arrived way too early, the gala won’t start for quite some time.” Enma shrugged nonchalantly and spun the suitcase in her hand saying, “Hololive managers are trained to be utterly punctual in all of their schedules.”

“Humu humu, but A-chan hasn’t arrived yet,” The tako pointed out, “Could it be you wanted to come see us before the celebration?” When the manager’s only reply was silence, Ina smirked triumphantly. “Still playing the tough manager act? You can drop it with me you know, the others aren’t around and we both know you love me.”

Enma gave the priestess a look, “Just cause you’re the one with the least shenanigans under your sleeve, which may I remind you doesn’t count for much considering all five of you are chaos incarnate, doesn’t mean I value you personally above the others.” Ina gasped, putting a hand on her chest and pretending to be hurt, “That was painful Enma-san.” The manager only shrugged, “It’s the truth.”

“Does that mean what you said on the night of our honeymoon was all a lie?” The priestess cried out. “Quiet down Ina’nis! It’s a joke, she’s joking,” Enma said as she gave embarrassed explanations to the waiters who were giving them strange looks as they passed by. When she was done she turned back to the priestess who was smirking smugly, “Woops.” The manager shot her death glares, “I take it back, you’re the worst out of all of them.” When Ina gave her manager a cheerful smile showing no signs of remorse Enma could only sigh and roll her eyes.

“What about you?” The manager asked as they walked over to the nearest seats, “What brings you to the venue so early?” Ina slid into the chair gracefully, folding her legs over each other as she did so, “I had some time to kill after finishing my daily sacrifice so I thought I’d come to see how the preparations were going,” She said in tones one would use when talking about buying groceries or finishing chores. “I see. . .” Enma wasn’t sure what sort of sacrifice the priestess did to appease her masters but she was sure she didn’t want to find out.

“Oh, that reminds me,” Ina’s ears perked up as she spoke, “I still have to prepare notes for Gura and Ame, I’m teaching them how to hold a Japanese conversation when they get back.” Enma’s brain did a backflip in her head and she had to stop herself from reflexively sighing, _Of course the two would be cramming their Japanese lessons on the day of the Gala._

“You think you can cram the entire lesson into their thick skulls in an afternoon?” Enma asked the priestess in skeptical tones. “Amelia’s smart when she puts her mind to something, and Gura already took lessons from Kiara once, they’ll be fine.” The manager raised an eyebrow at the priestess, “If they mess up it’s on you.”

“Oh relax Enma-san, no puny little language barrier is gonna hamper the night I promise you, it’ll all live up to Yagoo’s dreams.” Enma tensed up in her seat. “That reminds me, Yagoo told me something about when he came to pick you guys up?” The priestess blushed and rubbed the back of her head, “Oh yeah, uh, sorry about that.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Enma pushed her glasses back up trying to appear reprimanding but her smirk betrayed her amusement at the situation. “I still can’t believe I’m going to have to deal with all five of you in Japan now,” she told the priestess, “Things are going to be a mess.” Her words were harsh but the tone in her voice suggested she wouldn’t have it any other way. Ina smiled, “Things are looking up for once aren’t they?” she told her manager, “So different from when you first found us.”

The manager recalled five different mythical beings, lost, wandering the earth, searching for purpose in their lives. _Look how far they’ve come_ , she thought, smiling. “Is that a smile I see?” The priestess asked in teasing tones. “What smile?” Enma replied, reverting back to her usual scowl. “I saw that one manager-san, you’re in a good mood today.” The manager jabbed a thumb to the clock hanging from the wall behind her, “Amelia and Gura must be back now, better hurry if you’re gonna cram all you can into their heads.”

Ina rolled her eyes as she got out of her chair, “Whatever you say Enma-chan, but I saw you smile.” The manager only scoffed in reply, “You wish.” As she watched the priestess’ retreating form head back to the lobby however, she felt herself smiling once again. “ _Things are so different from when you first found us.”_

_I was young then, and foolish, but so were they,_ the manager thought to herself. _A lost princess, mourning the destruction of her home, an apprentice to death who didn’t want to take a life, the stranded traveller stuck between timelines, a priestess succumbing to the madness of her religion, and a phoenix who only wanted a family._

She had made a promise back then, to keep them safe, to keep them happy. She had been tasked to look after them and see that they want for nothing in life, that was the duty that was bestowed upon her, and nothing mattered so much to the manager as her duty. At least, that was what she told herself back then, when she thought she only cared for them because it was her job.

Now though, now she knew. Nothing mattered so much to Enma as her duty, except for five mythical beings who had taken up residence in the heart she never knew she had.

* * *

Calli was tapping her foot impatiently as she waited for the Phoenix to come home. The gala would start in only a few hours’ time, and if they wanted to be there for the opening the chicken needed to hurry up. The reaper had already changed into her evening attire, a nice low-cut sleeveless black gown that she had found while rummaging through her closet. Mori Calliope made for a pretty sight as she was now, wine glass in her one hand and chin leaning on the other as she sat on the couch waiting for her partner to arrive.

_Damnit Kusotori we’re going to be late,_ she thought to herself as she took a sip from the wine in her hand. Earlier that day Kiara had woken up squawking about how Yagoo should have commissioned her restaurant to cater for food at the Gala, however, being a celebration for the English members the CEO had politely declined and told the Phoenix that the expenses would be coming out of the company’s own pocket. That didn’t stop Kiara from complaining about it though, and Calli was forced to listen to her roommate’s ramblings about how KFP wasn’t getting enough exposure in Japan.

She had been eternally grateful when Amelia called, inviting the chicken with them to act as translator and help them choose their outfits for the Gala. Annoyed as she was at her partner the reaper couldn’t help but smile when she saw how excited the Phoenix was when their friends called. And she did get some peace and quiet in the house which was an added benefit.

Now though, Calli couldn’t wish for anything but the return of her roommate. The clock’s hands ticked as the passage of time went on and the reaper sighed as she guessed they weren’t going to arrive as early as planned. Just as she stood to refill her wine glass however, the door slammed open with a bang. “Calli! I’m home!” Kiara called as she entered through the doorway.

“About fucking time kusotori!” Calli yelled back as she placed her glass down on the table beside the couch. “Where the hell where you?! The gala’s starting in an hour, get dressed!” Kiara paid no more heed to her partner’s berating than she had a thousand times before, “I passed by Miko senpai’s house on the way here. We’re fine, nobody’s ever that punctual except for you and Enma.”

The reaper blushed and sipped some more of her wine, rolling her eyes as she did so, “Just get dressed already.” Kiara blew her a kiss and went into the room to get changed. As she swirled the wine in her glass she couldn’t help but feel like tonight was the starting point for a whole new life. _Ironic,_ _that a shinigami would enjoy living._

But then again Mori Calliope hadn’t been the most orthodox of Death’s many apprentices. Being one of the few who had decided to take on physical form when taking souls had earned her much scorn from her fellow reapers, but what did it matter, in the end she was Death’s favorite.

She wondered how things were doing in the underworld right now. She had left Erebus a long time ago, and since then she hadn’t encountered much of her kind these days. _But maybe they’re just avoiding me,_ Calli frowned. She had thought the notion wouldn’t bother her as much but apparently she was wrong. The reaper took another swig of her wine when she felt a gaze on her back.

Kiara stood in the doorway leading to their room, dressed in a fabulous orange-white kimono with Japanese styled flames dancing in the threads. Her fiery hair flowed loose about her shoulders and Calli blushed as the Phoenix looked her partner over. “You okay?” she asked.

“What? Of course I am.”

“You look troubled.” Kiara moved closer and slid into the empty space next to the reaper. Calli cursed under her breath, Kiara had always been too good at reading her emotions, “The only thing bothering me is how long you took to change,” She replied in a nonchalant tone. “Looking this fabulous takes time y’know, besides don’t you like the way I look?” The phoenix smiled the warm smile that she reserved for only Calliope, and the reaper blushed.

“You still took too long, we’re going to be late…”

“Fashionably late,” The phoenix pointed out as she studied the look on Calli’s face. “I’ve known you for so long now that I can tell you’re not going to tell me what’s on your mind anytime soon. So try not to let it bother you too much tonight m’kay?” She planted a soft kiss on her partner’s cheek and stood up as the reaper blushed crimson.

“Okay…”

And so the two closed the door of their apartment behind them, entering into the colorful nightscape of Tokyo dressed in attire that drew the eyes of people as they walked past. As the limousine pulled up to their driveway, the two got in hand in hand, smiling.

* * *

The venue was decorated so splendidly that for a split second the shark thought she was back in Atlantis, attending another one of her mother’s royal balls. Chandeliers hung from the ceiling, bathing the room in a golden glow, and waiters moved around the tables, setting down drinks and appetizers for the guests.

Gawr Gura’s tail swished back and forth anxiously as she and her two other gen-mates entered into the room. She had just finished cramming the entirety of what Ina could teach into her brain, and for the shark that was no easy feat. She had been tutored on subjects like language before, Kiara had taught her basic Nihongo once, and under the sea the royal instructors never failed to drill courtesy, poise, and etiquette into her head. Though Gura had forgotten most of it when she traveled onto land she was surprised at how quickly it came back to her the hours before the Gala.

The three were greeted by Enma who was leaning against one of the columns on the side. She flashed them a wry smile, “Has there ever been a more iconic trio since the three musketeers?” Amelia rolled her eyes and joked, “Jesus, how old exactly are you?” Prompting a glare from Enma who then cussed her out profusely in Japanese earning a shocked look from the blonde. “And I thought I had the best mom jokes, jeez Enma chill out would you.”

The manager only nodded, “Good. That means you understood me.” Amelia reddened as her two companions laughed. “Nice outfit by the way,” Ina nodded at the manager, who was wearing a sleek sleeveless black dress, her katana in its sheath strapped at her side. “Yagoo insisted that I not wear my work outfit, a shame considering that with all five of you in one spot Gods know it’ll be up to me to clean your mess up.”

“Not if you join in on the mess too,” The priestess smirked, a devious gleam in her eyes. Enma only rolled her eyes and turned to the shark, “Hey kid, how you been?” Gura bared her teeth, “I’m nine thousand years old you know.” To which the manager only smiled and gave her a rough head pat. The three were interrupted by the sudden swing of the doors and the monotone voice belonging to Enma’s blue haired counterpart telling her charges not to rush in too fast. The guests had arrived.

Through the press of the incoming crowd Gura spied familiar faces: Fubuki entered the room immaculate in a pure white dress with Mio-chan following close behind her in contrasting onyx. Miko-senpai the elite shrine maiden had arrived wearing shades, even though it was already night, to Gura’s confusion. Rushia arrived with a flower basket, throwing petals all around while shouting “Congratulations Hololive EN!!!” And Gura swore she saw Kiara at the back glaring at where Moona stood with Pekora-senpai, just beside where the fifth gen was gathered, trying to pry a sake bottle from Lamy’s hand.

_It looks like the entire company’s here,_ Gura thought to herself as she watched her senpais enter the room. Where before the scene had been calm and quiet it was now filled with shouts and screams as the members of Hololive packed into the room, amidst the press Yagoo walked escorted by A-chan, a smile on his face despite the unseemly way his idols entered the venue. 

“Guess my work here’s about to begin,” Enma said as the other members started to wave and point in their direction, “Try to make it back out alive if possible.” Gura opened her mouth to reply but was cut off as the first two guests to make it their way slammed into her in a crushing embrace. “You look so splendid Gura!” Kiara exclaimed as she and Calli greeted their gen-mates. “Aren’t you glad I came along? Calli over here thought I’d somehow pick something unsuitable for the occasion.” The reaper shrugged, “I’m happy you didn’t mess it up Kusotori, you three look good.”

The members of HoloEn didn’t have much time to talk however, as their senpais rushed to say their own greetings and congratulations. Gura’s eyes spun as different girls in different gowns walked up to say hello. Suisei invited her to a karaoke night, Polka to a movie. Shion talked about a possible collaboration and Matsuri gave her a look that made her tummy feel weird. Everywhere she looked she was greeted by one senpai or the other, and Gura couldn’t help but laugh at the reception her gen was receiving, she turned to see how the others were dealing with the situation.

Amelia was surrounded by the Hololive Gamer gen, being complimented on her Apex streams and invited to play with them in upcoming tournaments. Meanwhile Ina was conversing with Sora and Fubuki in calm tones, throwing in the occasional pun or two to the laughter of those near them. Kiara and Moona looked ready to get into a fist fight there and then with Pekora trying to restrain them and Miko cheering them on. Calli was talking with Rushia about a certain undead kouhai of theirs as said undead kouhai jumped up and down around them. All in all it was a cheerful start.

Enma watched as the senpais swarmed around her branch’s members, her rarely seen smile forming on her lips once again. The sudden flash of a camera _clicked_ beside her and she turned to where A-chan stood, phone in hand. “I wanted to catch your reaction,” her blue haired counterpart explained, “Me and the boss have a bet going on with Sora on whether you’re going to smile or not.” Enma gave an exasperated sigh, smile betraying her feelings as she tried her best to look annoyed, “As long as the EN girls never get a copy, I’ll allow you to keep it.”

“Arigato Enma-chan.” The blue haired manager walked over and stood beside her counterpart as they watched the scene of mayhem unfold in front of them, “At this rate Yagoo’s never gonna be able to say his speech. When will we restore order?” she asked. “Let them have their fun for a few more minutes,” Enma replied, “They’ve earned it.”

A-chan gave her a quizzical look then smiled, “You’ve gone soft Enma-san. Oh well, it is a celebration I suppose. It’s on you when they discover that there’s a bar here though.” The two managers shared a laugh as they began exchanging work stories about their respective branches. And from a table in the corner, Yagoo watched his company’s members enjoy themselves, and smiled.

* * *

Gura didn’t pay attention to the speech.

The shark sat at the table reserved for the EN gen with her fellow gen-mates staring at the plate of appetizers in front of them. For all Kiara’s rambling the food tasted quite good, Gura thought to herself, and the plate of appetizers had seemed far more inviting than whatever Yagoo had been saying. After the initial ruckus caused by the arrival of her senpais, the managers had stepped in to calm things down and led each of the members to their respective tables. Afterwards Yagoo had stepped onto the platform in the middle of the room and gave a speech in Japanese, though to his credit he did throw in a few English phrases here and then.

Unfortunately it was then that the waiters had decided to serve the meals, and Gura’s attention was changed from the man in the middle of the room to the cold cuts spliced on the plate in front of her. She just knew that somewhere in the room Enma was watching their table and giving Gura a disappointed stare, but the shark was hungry and so…

As she reached a hand out to grab another cut her hand brushed against something warm and soft. Her brain had a moment to think _That’s not food,_ when she realized that she had brushed against someone’s hand. She traced the arm back to its owner and found Amelia smirking from her seat beside her, blue eyes sparkling. Gura silently cursed herself for staring at her too long and took her hand back from the plate. _That damn gown and its damn curves._

Thankfully she was spared an embarrassing exchange with the detective as applause was heard around her as Yagoo finished his speech. Gura watched with growing excitement as music started to play and Suisei stepped onto the platform, microphone in hand. A jazz tune played from a saxophone somewhere in the back as Suisei began singing, setting the mood for a cozy evening of fine dining and exquisite drinks.

But this was Hololive, really who would expect them to be formal at this point.

Fifteen minutes later Suisei was still singing jazz songs as the room devolved into chaos around her. Gura watched as Miko senpai spiked Pekora’s drink while the rabbit went to the bathroom and a few moments later Kiara and Moona were fighting over Pekora’s unconscious body as some senpais formed a ring around them. Miko was taking bets.

The other parts of the room soon followed, Calli stood up from her seat and tried taking Ollie’s soul back to the underworld while Rushia kept reviving the corpse. Apparently the reaper had been overthinking about work on the way to the hotel. Haachama had somehow found her way to the kitchen and the next meal that the waiters served was burnt black and had bits of charred hair here and there. What it was Gura did not want to know.

And after Coco had discovered the bar it had all gone downhill from there.

Amelia dragged her two remaining companions from their table and went up to the bar stand where the dragon had taken over as bartender, serving her own cocktails to the line of Holo members in front of her. “Where’s the hotel bartender?” Gura had asked when she had reached the front of the line, to which Coco had ominously replied, “He’s resting.”

A couple of drinks later the shark was well and truly drunk. The song Suisei was singing had changed from jazz to classical, and a few senpais had taken to swaying with partners on the dance floor. Gura was watching them from the bar when she felt her head throb, the tequila finally catching up to her as the shark groaned.

Ina had gone looking for Enma wanting to challenge the manager to a drinking contest, and the shark knew that would only end with an exasperated manager standing over an unconscious tako on the floor. In the midst of things Amelia had disappeared somewhere into the room leaving Gura alone at the bar. She sighed and walked over to the balcony, deciding to catch a breath of fresh air.

* * *

The moon was bright tonight and it casted a beautiful glow onto the balcony around her, Gura took in a breath of fresh air and sighed. It was a lovely evening. As she walked over to lean on the railings the shark recalled her moonlight strolls in the palace gardens. The moon had been bright there too on the nights it filtered down into the deeps, making such a lovely view. Perhaps it was there that she discovered her fascination for plant life? The shark couldn’t say.

Gura was snapped out of her thoughts by a short cough coming from behind her and she turned to find Amelia leaning against the doorway. “Came here for some fresh air too didn’t you?” The detective’s hair was gleaming in the moonlight and she yawned and stretched her back as she made her way to the railing.

“I’m pooped. How many shots did you have?”

“Nineteen, how about you?”

Amelia smirked at her, “Twenty-six, beat ya.”

Gura laughed. “You’re drunk right now aren’t you?” The detective swayed and bumped into her friend’s shoulders, nestling her face in the shark’s hair. “Maybe, but so are you.” The shark chuckled to herself as she felt the detective hiccup into her neck. “You’re warm.”

Any other time and Gura would have stammered blushed and pushed the detective off, but the night was young, the moon was glowing prettily, and Gura was drunk herself. So she let her friend nuzzle her for a few moments longer. The comfortable silence was interrupted by Amelia murmuring a question into Gura’s neck, her breath making the shark shiver.

“Do you wanna dance?”

“Excuse me?”

Amelia stood up, eyes sparkling with an emotion Gura couldn’t identify. “I asked if you wanted to dance. The music’s loud enough to reach here anyway.”

The shark yelped as she felt her friend’s arms snake around her waist and pull her close. “Who the hell taught you manners Watson?! You’re supposed to wait for the other person to say yes before you pull them in!” The detective grinned at her, “But you’d have said yes anyway right?”

Gura raised an eyebrow at her, “Whatever helps you sleep at night buddy. Do you even know how to dance?” In the moonlight she thought she saw the detective blush, “I’ve picked up some skills in my travels. And I bet I know more than you do.” She said as she started to sway the shark to the tune of the song.

_Doubt that._ Under the sea Gura had danced with partners before, in royal balls and royal banquets. She found herself wondering who Watson had danced with in the past. _Probably some nerd who influenced the course of history._

“What’s wrong? Your face looks all scrunched up.” Amelia asked. Her tone was uncertain, “Uh, we can stop if you’re uncomfortable? Sorry if I forced you.”

“What? No, idiot, I was just...thinking.”

“Of what?”

_Of you_

“Home,” She lied.

“Oh... Do you miss it?”

“Sometimes, I have a new home though,” Gura smiled at her, “Wherever you guys are.”

“That was so cheesy, I almost puked.” The two laughed as they held each other in their arms, swaying to the soft sound of Suisei singing. “I’m going to tease the hell out of you tomorrow, wait till the others hear you asked me to a _dance,_ ” The shark snickered. There was a fond look in Amelia’s eyes that made Gura’s stomach twist into knots as the detective replied, “Drunk as we are we’re likely going to forget this ever happened tomorrow, so shut up and hold me.”

“Now who’s the cheesy one?” the shark laughed as she pulled her partner in closer, swaying in the moonlight.

* * *

_****_

_Hold me close and hold me fast_

_The magic spell you cast_

_This is la vie en rose_

_When you kiss me, Heaven sighs_

_And though I close my eyes_

_I see la vie en rose_

_When you press me to your heart_

_I'm in a world apart_

_A world where roses bloom_

_And when you speak_

_Angels sing from above_

_Every day words_

_Seem to turn into love songs_

_Give your heart and soul to me_

_And life will always be_

_La vie en rose_

_****_

* * *

**|Four years later|**

There was a flash of purple light as the man stepped out of the alleyway. Four years later found him back in Japan, his work unfinished. He was no closer to solving the case than he was before, and visiting his colleague hadn’t helped at all. The man sighed as his gaze settled on the hotel in front of him.

_So this is where it all began,_ he thought to himself. Japan had no more leads left for him to follow, but he was desperate enough to retrace his steps. Another sigh as he straightened his black coat and pushed his glasses up, the old man always tried his best to look presentable as opposed to his roughshod nature.

Cold winds blew as Marshall Cain walked into the streets of Tokyo once more, determined to fix his partner’s mistakes once and for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chekov's gun goes bang bang at the end heh. I hope you guys enjoyed! This one was a lot of work for me as I had to balance writing fluff (my biggest weakness) and real life business. But I'm back, expect the next chapter in a few days if all goes according to the outline. We're returning to our regularly scheduled program of angst in the next one, hooray!
> 
> Dance scene inspired by the beautiful rendition of La Vie en Rose, by Gawr Gura. You can watch it here: https://youtu.be/sRYDsN4NkKM
> 
> Enma's outfit, inspired by wonderful art from twit user ArkFord:  
> https://twitter.com/ArkFordArt/status/1352647358031351818/photo/1
> 
> Now..I need..sleep...  
> -Yun


	6. In The Dragon's Den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiryu Coco goes for drinks after a hard day of work at the studio. At the bar she meets an unexpected acquaintance.

_Chapter 5_

_In the Dragon’s Den_

* * *

The room was dimly lit, with purple and pink neon lights glowing from the sides of the walls. A bar stand stood to the end of the room where a bartender stood mixing drinks for the customers, different bottles of alcohol hung from the racks behind him.

Kiryu Coco sat in the corner of the room sipping at her drink. The legendary meme lord had always taken her alcohol strong with just a hint of lemon on the side, a drink after a tiring day of work always soothed the nerves, and it had been a tiring day.

They had been doing a shoot at the studio for another Asacoco commercial. She and the other two members of the HoloHouse as well as a few other members from 4th gen had performed a skit at HQ, getting up to their usual delinquent antics _. Kanatan was especially wild today,_ she mused. Strangely though her angel ~~wife~~ friend had declined her offer of drinks at their usual bar, _I wonder where she is,_ the dragon thought to herself. _She must be tired, she did a lot of splits a while ago. . ._

The dragon decided to stop by the local convenience store near here and get a snack for the Tenshi. Maybe one for Suisei too if she had enough money left in her wallet. Unlikely though, as the drink she was currently gulping down had been her fifth shot.

As Coco stood up to pay her bill, she heard the bar doors swing open from the side, drawing her attention. _Oh?_ Coco thought as she spied the newcomer through the corner of her eye, _Things just got interesting._

She slid back into her seat at the corner as her gaze followed the bar’s newest customer as they walked up to the bar-stand. The dragon’s purple eyes watched as the new patron climbed up a stool and called for the nearest bartender, wondering what kind of drink she would order.

“Vodka,” she heard the newcomer say, “Twelve shots. The strongest you have.” The bartender gave the customer a look and nodded, then went off to grab a bottle. _Damn she’s coming on strong,_ the dragon thought. _Someone’s puking in their bathroom tonight._

Coco knew people, she had studied them and learned how to read them over the course of the years. The skill came with the experience of being a former Yakuza boss. You don’t drink that hard unless you have some bad shit going on in your head. _Or maybe she’s just alcoholic._

The bartender arrived from the back of the bar carrying a tray with twelve tiny shot glasses on it. “You sure you can handle this kid?” he asked his customer. In reply the newcomer plucked one of the shot glasses from the tray and downed it in a single gulp. “Try me.”

The bartender gave an approving nod then handed the tray to his customer. Coco smirked as she watched her kouhai try to carry the large tray from the bar. She seemed to be looking for somewhere to sit. The dragon gave her a wave, “Oi, Gura-chan over here!”

The shark turned to where the voice came from. _Coco senpai’s here?_ She thought _._ Gura finally saw her sitting in a table by the corner flashing a huge shit eating grin. The little shark noticed that there was a decent amount of empty glasses on the table already, and Gura didn’t like the way her senpai’s purple eyes seemed to glitter in the dimly lit room.

There wasn’t anywhere else to sit however, so Gura carried her tray of vodka into the corner where the Reddit Queen of Hololive sat. “Hey Coco senpai, I didn’t know you went to this place,” she said by way of greeting. The dragon moved the empty glasses away to make room for the tray, “I didn’t know you came her either,” she replied. “Don’t you guys drink at that convenience store near the studio?”

The shark moved to sit on the opposite end of the table facing her senpai, “Oh we usually go there as a gen, I come here on mornings when I wanna drink alone.” She explained. “I see,” the dragon intoned. “That must be why we don’t bump into each other here often, I drink later in the day.” Coco raised her glass to prove her point.

“So what brings you here at this hour?” The dragon asked as her gaze moved to the tray of vodka shots set out before them. “As your senpai I wonder if I should be letting you drink all that.” She said.

Gura gave a bashful look, “Calli and Kiara are out of town for a few days. So I, uh, went here to pass the time.”

“Drinking without your parents’ permission now are we?” The purple eyes locked on Gura giving her a nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach. “I-it’s fine, I can handle my alcohol,” she blurted out. “Besides I’m nine thousand years old anyway.” She felt strangely compelled to justify her actions to the dragon in front of her.

“Ah, but that tray there’s a bit too much for just “passing the time” don’tcha think?” Coco smirked. “Yagoo’s heart would do a backflip if he could see you now.” she chuckled. “Oh well, at least he still has Sora.”

“Didn’t you make her say _motherfucker_ in your last meme review?” Gura asked. “Hey, she said that herself! I was trying to preserve her innocence and keep the stream purely _seiso,_ ” The dragon argued. Gura raised an eyebrow, “Whatever you say senpai.”

Coco laughed at that. “The shark has sass. Tell you what, I won’t tattle on you to the Phoenix and reaper,” She grinned, “On the condition that you share that tray of vodka you got over there with me.”

Gura’s eyes widened. This was her first time hanging out with the famous queen of shitposts and boy did she live up to her reputation. “Deal,” she blurted out. In the dimly lit shade of the bar she could swear the dragon’s grin got wider. “Deal then.”

* * *

A couple minutes later the two streamers burst out of the bar in drunken laughter. Gura had her arm around Coco’s neck like they were old pals, all nervousness from before dispelled. Coco likewise had her arm around Gura’s neck and a bottle of Vodka in her other hand.

“And yuu ate all of dat?” Gura’s voice was loud enough to scare away a cat that had been walking on the sidewalk beside them as the pair stumbled onto the sidewalk. “The whol thing,” Coco slurred, “It tasted like a _fucking_ _crab_.” She and Gura laughed as the dragon told her of the time Haachama came to the HoloHouse to cook a “gourmet dish” for them. Unsurprisingly, the dish was a tarantula. Coco chuckled as she half walked half stumbled onto the nearest lamp post.

“Oi, _same-chann_ , you aren’t that bad a drinking buddy,” Coco said leaning against the post. “We shud, we shud do this again some time.” In response, the shark stumbled into the alley beside the bar and puked up her lunch.

“Ah shit.” Coco got off the post and knelt down beside the shark. “Go easy next time kay?” She said as she dabbed Gura’s face with a napkin she fished from her pocket. “Here drink this,” Coco handed her the vodka bottle, still quite drunk herself. The shark giggled and took the bottle to her mouth eagerly.

“There we go, that’s it. See? You’re fine already!” Coco smiled proudly. _Kanatan would be shocked to see me right now, I’m such a responsible senpai,_ she thought, mentally patting herself on her back. When she finally noticed the label on the bottle however, her eyes widened. “Wait a second, that’s not water…”

The shark giggled as she took swigs from the alcohol bottle, blushing prettily as she did so. “A,” she said. “Aaaaaa.” _Oh no,_ thought Coco. _I have a drunken shark on my hands._

The thought of Kanatan killing her instead of congratulating her over her latest shenanigan was enough to sober the purple eyed dragon. “Motherfucker,” she muttered, “Hey Gura?”

“Ye?” said the shark, her voice slurred.

“You remember the way back to your place?”

“Huh? Oh, sure I do. It’s just over the corals near the sunken shore,”

“You pass a kelp field full of jellyfish that light up so very prettily, after a turn you’ll see a ship wreck at the foot of a giant pit, I used to sneak out there but don’t tell my mom. That’s a secret,” The shark reminisced, deep in memory, and let out a blissful sigh. “After that you go deep down this cave and you see a light, that’s where the gates are built, then ta da!” The shark spread her hands. “I can’t go back though, my brothers would kill me.”

_Oh man she’s drunk as hell._

“We’re going back to my place for the meantime okay? Just so you can rest a bit.” She huffed as she lifted the shark, wrapping her arms around her neck piggy back style. “Don’t worry Gura, you’ll be fine. Amma take care of you till you’re all sobered up and ready to go,” The dragon added in a protective tone. The shark could only giggle, “Oh wow, I feel tall.”

As they began down the road Coco wondered if she should text one of her kouhais about their gen-mate’s current state. The shark wasn’t taking very good care of herself and from what Coco could tell she was kept alive only by the care of the four other HoloMyth members. _Three,_ Coco realized, _There’s only three of them now_. She wondered if that had any connection between that and how hard Gura was drinking earlier.

“Almost heavennn,” Gura began to hum in a drunken slur, “West Virginiaaa,” Coco groaned as she felt the shark sway on her back. “Momma mountain, stranger blue watersss,” _Those aren’t even the damn lyrics._ “Country roaddssss,” the shark started to sing, “Take me homeeee, to the placeee under the seaaa…”

The dragon heard a sob come from the shark on her back as her voice grew softer and softer. “I miss you, sunshine. Please come back home to me.”

_And there’s the crux of the problem._

Coco sighed as she made her way back to her apartment with a drunken shark on her back. _That’s depressing,_ she thought to herself as she realized why Gura came to the bar, maybe she’d call one of the Holomyth kouhais to come pick their gen-mate up when she was ready to go. As they walked down the winding street while Gura sang mismatched lyrics to John Denver’s song, the dragon couldn’t help but think,

_Kanata’s gonna kill me._

* * *

Ina walked out of the building toward the street. It was raining, a light drizzle that didn’t much bother the priestess enough to take out an umbrella, but still enough to dampen the clothes she wore. She looked up to where the grey clouds hovered in the sky pouring out their cargo onto the land below. _Some god is crying,_ she mused.

She made her way over to the other side of the street, feet tap tapping against the wet pavement after just getting out of HQ where she was being modeled by artists for a new outfit. She had designed it herself, a deep purple kimono that swayed whenever her avatar moved to the side of the screen, basing it off her outfit that she wore at the Gala four years ago. The priestess was pleased with how the design turned out.

Now though, she dispelled all thoughts about the work as she walked to a secluded spot beside a building across the street from HQ where her senpai stood, looking up at the pouring rain. Her hand was outstretched, palm open as if trying to catch the droplets that fell from the sky above her. When she noticed the tako walking over Kanata turned and gave her kouhai a smile, “How was it?” she asked.

“Oh nothing out of the ordinary,” Ina told her, “The outfit’s pretty enough, the artists did a good job based off the sketch I sent them.”

“That’s nice,” said the angel turning back to where she watched the rain fall down. “I do wonder what you’re going to do with these though,” she said to her kouhai, “Even Shion senpai’s never asked me for some of my dust before.”

“Just a ritual I read about in some dusty old book,” Ina replied. “I hope it’s not too much of a bother senpai?” The angel closed her eyes and smiled, rain drops falling on her face as she continued to gaze up at the sky. “No, not a bother at all, Ina-chan,” she said as she closed her palm, raindrops solidifying inside with a _crunch_.

Ina watched as the Tenshi closed her hand into a fist, crushing whatever material had formed inside. _She’s strong,_ Ina thought. The angel turned and gave her kouhai a smile as she extended her arm out while the priestess fished a pouch out from her pocket and opened it for her. When Kanata opened her palm dust floated down into the bottom of the pouch, “One gram of pure angel-dust, a favor for my favorite kouhai.” Ina blushed and nodded returning her senpai’s smile, “Thank you Kanatan, I appreciate it.”

The two were interrupted by a ringing sound coming from the angel’s pocket, as PPTenshi fished out her phone a frown covered her face as she read the name of the caller. “Something important?” Ina asked, “Probably, considering who’s calling.” Kanata grumbled. “Excuse me for a moment Ina-chan,” the angel turned around and put the phone to her ear, the sound of the caller’s voice faintly filtering through the sound of raindrops.

“ _. . . bar . . . got drunk . . . holomyth,”_ Ina’s ears perked up when she heard the last word the caller mentioned. _Holomyth?_ She wondered, _Isn’t that Coco senpai’s voice?_

“You did WHAT?!” the angel shouted, calm tones from before all vanished as she yelled into the phone in a rage. _I should probably get going,_ Ina thought to herself as she steadily backed away from the fuming angel in front of her.

The Ancient Ones’ priestess flinched when the stormy eyes of the angel locked onto her as she tried to back away, the gentle expression from before replaced by one of barely concealed irritation. “Ina-chan,” she said, her annoyance obvious in her tone, “I think you should take this.” She handed the phone over to the priestess who took it warily from the angel’s hand. _Scary,_ she thought as she realized why the usually cheerful angel had been given the nickname _“God’s wrath”_ around the work place.

“Hello?” The priestess wondered what it was that had angered the angel so, and how it could possibly concern her.

_“Ina-chan!”_ A voice from the other side of the phone said, _“I’m lucky to have caught you with Amane, listen, it’s about your gen-mate. . .”_ Coco’s southern accent was laced with tones of nervousness as she explained what had happened to the priestess.

After a while Ina handed the phone back to her senpai who raised an eyebrow, “So? What’d she say?” Ninomae Ina’nis could only give her senpai a bashful look as she rubbed the back of her head, anxiousness barely concealed as she flashed a nervous smile,

“Um, senpai, is it okay if I ride with you back to your place?”

* * *

It was Ina’s first time visiting the famous HoloHouse, residence of the legendary shitposter Kiryu Coco, soft spoken powerpoint expert Amane Kanata, and idol star/psychopath Hoshimachi Suisei. She went in the front door expecting it to be a den of crazy shenanigans that would make her gen’s look tame by comparison. To her surprise however, it was quite sparkling clean, with not a speck of dirt in sight. 

“Someone’s been cleaning,” Kanata muttered beside her. “Trying to suck up now are we Kiryu?” she called out into the room. The dragon emerged from the room next to them with Suisei by her side sporting an amused look, “Hey Ina-chan,” the blue haired idol said, greeting the priestess with a smile. “I believe that belongs to you?” Suisei nodded at the shark splayed out on their couch, mumbling incoherently and giggling.

Coco gave a bashful smile, “My bad Ina-chan, she told me she could handle it,” the dragon was cut off by a glare from her angel ~~wife~~ friend, “You shouldn’t have given her drinks in the first place!” The dragon tried to defend herself adding, “She bought all those herself! Besides I was closely monitoring how much Vodka intake she was having.”

“You gave her Vodka?!”

“I told you she bought those on her own!”

Ina’s gaze drifted to where the shark lay on the couch in drunken stupor. _She bought all those drinks herself?_ She wondered. _If Coco hadn’t been at the bar who knows what she would have gotten herself into on her own. . ._

Suisei followed the priestess’ gaze and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, “We would have let her stay the night since Kiara and Calli-chan were out of town, but luckily you were with Kanatan a while ago so we thought you might want to come pick her up,” The blue haired girl turned to look where her two roommates where bickering just a few feet beside them, “I know we don’t look like a responsible group but if you got too much on your plate we could always let Gura stay here for the meantime.”

Ina sighed, “It’s fine senpai, I’ll take her home with me,” she said. “I think Gura would feel less guilty staying over at my place than crashing uninvited into your house.”

The sounds of arguing suddenly stopped as her two senpais turned to her with alarm in their eyes, “It’s absolutely fine Ina-chan!” Coco exclaimed, “Yeah! We have lots of food here! And Gura can stay in Coco’s room for the meantime!” Kanata added. “She’ll be fine with sleeping on the floor, won’t you _kaichou_?” Coco gulped as the angel sent death stares her way, “Absolutely! Perfectly fine!”

Ina laughed at that, “It’s fine guys, thank you for the offer. I’m afraid Gura won’t agree as much though, she’ll be embarrassed half to death if she found out she spent the night hung over at her senpais’ place.” The priestess walked over to where Gura lay on the couch. “I’ll be taking care of our little shark from here.”

“Ina?” the shark stirred from the couch, “What’re you doin in Atlantis?” Ina’nis gave her gen-mate a soothing smile, “We’re not in Atantis Gura, and you passed out drunk a while ago while drinking with Coco-senpai remember?”

“Oh,” the shark said seemingly disappointed. “Bummer,” she closed her eyes as she threw her had back onto the couch, “I wanted to go home.”

A look of pain flashed over Ina’s face, “You can’t go home Gura, remember the terms?” Her heart twisted as her friend seemed to shut her eyes tighter. Ina sighed, stood up, and faced her senpais. “Thanks for calling me, it’s worse than I thought.” She told them. “In her current state I wouldn’t be surprised if she started to swim back to Atlantis all on her own.” _And that would be the death of her._

“We can help you carry her into a cab?” Suisei offered.

“I’d appreciate it, thanks.” Ina replied. “She’s heavier than she looks.”

* * *

Ina said her goodbyes after the four of them had lugged the drunken shark into the taxi. Suisei had said her farewells with a smile and an offer to visit the HoloHouse anytime, Kanata gave her a list of tips on how to synthesize the angel dust she had given her and invited Ina to a collaboration next week, and Coco’s included a rapid fire onslaught of apologies and promises to make it up to her, but Ina told her it was fine and laughed it off.

As she climbed into the cab her senpais waved goodbye from their driveway and Ina raised a gentle wave in return. When they were safely on the way however she turned to where the shark lay muttering beside her. _Her father would kill her if he could see her now,_ Ina thought reminiscing about the times she had visited the royal family of Atlantis in the past. Gura was smaller then, even smaller than she was now and being the only daughter her parents had been overprotective of the small shark.

Ina laid a gentle hand on her friend's forehead, rubbing her thumb against the skin soothingly. When the shark’s only response was a groan Ina sighed, knowing she had a long night ahead of her. “Oh brother.”

“Brothers?” the atlantean stirred in her seat beside her. “My brothers are gone, do you know where they are?”

_Under the sea beneath the waves the princess’ dead brothers lie._ A look of pain flashed over the priestess’ face as she gently stroked her friend’s hair. “Hush now same-chan,” she said as purple tendrils of magic started to flow from her arm into the shark’s mind, “Try to rest now please, and forgive me, if you can. This is just to help you sleep.”

The shark whimpered and curled up in her seat, eyes squeezing shut as the magic of the Ancient ones worked its effects. “I don’t wanna go to sleep, I want to go _home.”_

And that was where the shark found herself moments later.

* * *

Gura woke up under a familiar broken archway that belonged to a massive pair of ruined gates. Ina’s voice was faint and soft, fading in the background. “ _Forgive me, if you can.”_

_I’m in a dream,_ Gura realized. Her memory was fuzzy as she recalled being carried into a cab by a dragon, an angel, and a star. _I was out drinking with Coco senpai then I passed out,_ she thought, _I fell asleep in a cab, this is just a dream. I’m not really in Atlantis._

It felt too real to be a dream however, the broken spires of the once grand civilization loomed in the distance in front of her, and there was no doubt that she had found herself in the ruins of her old home. Gura pinched herself in an attempt to wake herself up to no avail. _I shouldn’t be here,_ she thought. But even as she considered swimming away from the ruins she felt herself floating forwards, drawn to her old home.

Gura passed by the ruins of the old city districts, where the corpses of her people lay buried beneath the rubble. She passed by familiar shops and streets as memories began flooding back to her. In the past the princess would sneak out of the palace when she grew bored to live among the common folk, to the horror of her mother, the queen. The shark had nothing but fond memories of her time here though, and reminiscing of times past brought a sad smile to her face.

She swam on, passing by spires that stretched so tall they almost breached the surface, some had broken apart but a few still stood proud amidst the desolation around her. Gura swam farther and farther into the city, passing the upper districts until at last she found herself at the foot of her old home. In front of her stood the once grand and gleaming royal palace, now ruined and in disrepair. _I lived here once..._

Gura chuckled bitterly as she gazed at the ruin, remembering what had happened. She sighed, what’s done was done and there would be no going back for her, _especially_ for her. If this wasn’t a dream she would be dead by now, Gura reminded herself. The little shark took one last look at the ruins of the place she grew up in before swimming away. As she turned to leave however, the shark found that she couldn’t move.

_“Her royal Highness returns,”_ A voice said, echoing in the deep around her. “ _We missed you.”_

Gura froze in fear. _No, no, no, this is a dream, this can’t be happening._

The voice chuckled, as if it could hear her thoughts. “ _Ah, but what are dreams but another form of reality? And what is reality if not another lie told by the Gods.”_

A current grabbed ahold of her and she squirmed as she felt it pull her inside the palace doors. Gura desperately tried to pull away, but it was no use. The current swept her into her home, and the shark whimpered as she passed by familiar rooms and hallways. Scenes from her youth began playing in her mind as Gura told herself that this was all just a dream.

And then she saw the bodies.

Corpses of servants and guards, some of whom Gura had known since she was young, lay half buried in the rubble around her. She shut her eyes, desperately trying to wake up from this nightmare. _I shouldn’t have come here, I should have stayed outside the gates._ “Please just let me go, I swear I won’t come back just let me wake up,” she pleaded.

_“But you wanted this remember?”_ The voice reminded her. “ _You wanted to come home, princess. So selfish of you, have you forgotten the terms of your exile?”_ Gura shook her head and closed her eyes trying to hide from her past. Something forced them open though, and Gura was forced to stare at the remains of her household. “ _You did this to them, remember? This is all your fault.”_

The shark realized who the voice belonged to, and tears formed in her eyes as the reality dawned on her. “Mom, I’m sorry. Please, I never meant to come back. Just let me wake up and I swear I’ll never think of returning again, please.” She was sobbing now, tears leaving streaks in the water as the current swept her past the gardens she loved visiting.

The current suddenly stopped, leaving her at the foot of a coral throne, half buried beneath the sand. Bones were littered around it and Gura’s eyes widened in fear when she realized where the current had taken her. _“Fool.”_ the voice chided, in tones that reminded Gura of the times she had been scolded by her mother for trying to swim up the city’s tallest spire.

The sands shifted around her, revealing the rotten corpses of the royal family of Atlantis. The bodies were decayed and unrecognizable, bits of flesh still clinging to bone, and in their mouths cracked and chipped points, the remains of teeth. ““ _Fool, fool, fool, your mother is dead. Her bones may yet rest in front of you now, buried beneath the sands with the rest of your kin. It was folly to want to return here.”_

“I never planned to! I only wanted..I just missed my home...”

“ _You have no home, princess.”_ Laughter echoed around her, sending knives into Gura’s heart. She knew that laugh, in the end the person to whom it belonged to had left her too. 

The shark closed her eyes, feeling the weight of nine thousand years on her shoulders, when she spoke her voice was hoarse from sobbing. “You were my home, Ame.”

_“Poor little shark,”_ Amelia’s voice mocked in familiar teasing tones, _“Alone. Depressed. Do you think drowning in alcohol will make you forget your sorrow?”_

“Please. Just let me wake up.” 

_“No, I think not. Fate has something worse in store for you Gawr Gura.”_ The voice changed again, growing deeper as the corpses of sharks started to float upwards, teeth glinting. “ _You have forgotten the terms of your exile. But fret not, we will remind you.”_

As the jaws of her brothers closed in around her, Gura screamed.

* * *

_~_

_Oh under the Sea, beneath the waves, the Princess’ dead brothers lie,_

_And amidst their bones under a Coral Throne,_

_They wait for the Princess to die,_

_~_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the lore and mystery arc begins~  
> I admit I felt a little guilty while writing that dream sequence, poor Gura.  
> Expect some heart wrenching angst next chapter! I must say Ina is such a good pov to write lore with.
> 
> As a note to end on, have you ever seen a shark corpse washed up on a beach? The sight's enough to make you lose your appetite believe me, and the smell, god.
> 
> Hope y'all never get eaten by zombie sharks,  
> -Yun


	7. Closure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhhh, good to be back. Apologies for the long wait for those of you still interested in this fic. I've been working on a project lately, and hopefully by the end of May I'll post it online for you guys to see. Anyway, here's the latest chapter and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Oh and my dumb ass forgot to post the fanarts I've gotten inspiration from last chapter:  
> Gura in the ruins of Atlantis by crabi  
> https://twitter.com/crqbi/status/1328036707216842753/photo/1  
> PPTenshi by Keisea  
> https://twitter.com/Keiseeaaa/status/1351375677828730881

_Chapter 6_

_Closure_

* * *

For a servant of cosmic horrors and unfathomable abominations, Ina’s apartment was as normal as any other in the suburbs of Tokyo. The windows were covered by purple silk curtains and vases decorated the rooms, holding blood red roses within them. Her apartment had a feeling of elegance and class yet still remained familiar and cozy, just like the personality of its owner.

Ninomae Ina’nis stood in the kitchen preparing breakfast for herself and her temporary roommate. She had brought out some meatloaf to make a sandwich for the shark and some cereal for herself with accompanying glasses of milk for both of them, hoping the meal was enough to soothe the shark’s nerves from last night. The spell she had used to calm her friend was safe enough, but still, no spell that used the powers of the Ancient Ones was without consequence to her or to others.

And so the priestess had taken care to select the most premium of meats for her shark friend, hoping the offering would be apology enough for the shark’s nightmares. Ina felt a pang of guilt as she recalled the screams she heard from within her room last night as her friend experienced the effects of the spell. _I had to do it,_ she reminded herself, _the terms of her exile…_

She was snapped out of her thoughts by a shriek coming from a room in the hallway, followed by a loud _thud_ as something large seemed to fall onto the floor. The priestess moved the food to the table and went over to the door of her room, knocking twice before entering. “Gura? You awake yet?”

The door creaked as she gently pushed it open, peeking her head slowly through the crack into her dimly lit room. Her bed was messy, pillows thrown on the floor and blankets in disarray, and her tako plush had been flung from its spot among the sheets. On the floor near the bed sat the shark, hair disheveled and rubbing her eyes at the light coming from the half open door. “Wha– where am I? Ina?”

The priestess smiled at the sight in front of her. “Morning Gura. I made us breakfast if you want some.” The shark’s stomach made a rumbling sound earning a soft laugh from the tako, who made her way to sit beside her friend on the floor. “You were blackout drunk, remember? Coco senpai brought you to her place and called me to come pick you up.”

Gura cringed as the memories of yesterday came back to her. “You’re telling me I made an embarrassment of myself in front of our senpais?”

“Well, not a complete embarrassment,” Ina flashed a teasing smile, “Coco senpai was drunk too.”

The shark glared at her friend for a few heartbeats before a small smile appeared on her face as well. “Very funny Ina.” The smile was gone as quick as it appeared though, and the shark seemed to realize where she was for the first time. “Wait, this is your room. Don’t tell me you slept on the couch...”

“It’s fine,” Ina assured her. “It isn’t the first time I’ve had to sleep on my couch before. No worries here.”

The shark didn’t seem convinced however, and her gaze fell on the floor as she muttered apologies under her breath. Then Ina noticed the tear streaks on her friend’s cheeks and the pang of guilt spiked through her chest again. **“ _It was necessary, Ina’nis."_** A voice from within told her.

She reached a hand out and caressed her friend’s face, wiping away the tear streaks with her thumb. “I’m sorry.” Gura looked up at her with a sad smile on her face. “Why? It wasn’t your fault,” she said as she brushed the hand off her face, standing up as she did so. “Come on. You said you made breakfast?”

She hesitated for a moment before saying, “Yeah it’s out on the table. Just give me a few minutes to fix the bed, I’ll be there in a sec.” The shark stood there for a few heartbeats, contemplating if she should say something, in the end she only nodded and walked out the door. Ina sighed as the darkness enveloped her. Her room had always been dim, but it seemed darker somehow after her friend spent the night. **“ _The stench of depression, she stinks of it.”_**

The priestess sighed. Aside from Gura she had a lot more things to deal with, and the voices in her head were growing louder. And so she mentally steeled herself and went to work on the bed folding the sheets into neat corners and putting the pillows back where they belonged.

_Where they belonged_

Ina clutched the pillow she was holding in her hands tighter as the voices in her head started to whisper louder. **_“You understand don’t you priestess? What you’ve done. What you’ve caused. You don’t belong here, in this world of love and laughter. Give up this façade, go back to where you belong.”_**

Ina’s hands were shaking now, eyes closed as she hugged the pillow tighter and tighter to the amusement of the beings in her head. **_“The shark’s presence has darkened your room priestess, but then again it was always dim before wasn’t it?”_** The voices seemed sympathetic, tone almost gentle. Almost. **_“Worry not, Ina’nis. We know, don’t we? When she left it broke you too.”_**

Ina half chuckled half sobbed as she shook her head, pillow still clutched in her trembling hands. “Not now, Ao-chan, not now. We’ll talk later.” The voices laughed as they retreated deeper into her mind, leaving the priestess truly alone in her dimly lit room. Slowly she slid down and sat where Gura had sat at the side of the bed, clutching the pillow to her chest.

It was a disquieting, but with the maddening voices in her head telling her every day that she was less than she was worth, Ina was starting to believe it. Sure, the priestess had kept her affliction under wraps for the past four years, but with Watson gone and the cracks in her gen starting to appear the voices had seized the opportunity to take advantage of their host’s troubled mental state.

_Maybe I don’t belong here after all._ Ina thought to herself. _Maybe Ao-chan was right and the girls would be better off without me. I’ve done a good job of distancing myself already haven’t I? Maybe if I left for good the hurt will finally stop. Maybe –_

“Ina?” A soft voice called out into the gloom. The door opened softly, light from outside hitting the priestess directly. In the doorway stood the silhouette of a small shark, a comforting smile on her face. The smile was soft and fragile, as if it could break any moment. A thousand apologies ran through Ina’s head but before she could say any of them the shark spoke first.

“And here I thought it’d be you taking care of me.” she gently giggled. Ina blinked, a few moments passing before she giggled too. Their tired laughs mingled in the gloom, a quaint and small comfort. “Come on. The food’s growing cold.”

* * *

In the gardens of the royal palace a small shark sighed to herself, absentmindedly staring at the plant life around her. It was always calm here, and Gura liked to think she had made the place her personal refuge. The guards and servants knew that whenever they couldn’t find the princess in her room, they’d find her in the gardens, admiring the flora and fauna of the seas. Though for once, Gura didn’t plan on coming here.

Her parents were receiving guests, ambassadors from the surface, and Gura was confined to the gardens in the meantime so as not to disturb them. The princess scoffed at the notion, since when did she ever cause her parents trouble? She hadn’t exactly been a prim and proper princess but never once had she shamed the royal house either. Besides, her brothers had been allowed attendance into the throne room so why was she left out?

She huffed as she floated aimlessly among the plants, trying to amuse herself with the scenery around her to no avail. _I’ve been here too many times already,_ she thought to herself. Just when she decided she would die of boredom she spied a hooded figure walking out from the doors leading back to the palace. The figure seemed ethereal with its hooded white robes and graceful movements. Though seemingly not Atlantean they seemed to glide effortlessly in the water, moving with graceful elegance to inspect the colorful anemone that lined the garden’s borders.

Gura watched as the figure pulled back its hood, letting long locks of purple hair fall down to her shoulders. As she gazed at the fauna around her she sighed blissfully before turning to where the shark lay concealed in a large patch of kelp and water lilies. “Your garden is very beautiful, princess. I like your flowers.”

Gura flinched as a pair of purple grey eyes locked onto hers. There was a coldness to them, something otherworldly that chilled the shark’s core. The shark was a princess however, and she had her pride. Swimming out of the shrubbery she floated to where the visitor stood, “It’s custom to bow when greeting royalty y’know.” She flashed a smile at the purple haired girl, teeth sharp as knives.

“My apologies,” said the visitor, “I was under the impression you misliked the stiffness of formal introductions.” The girl smiled back, dipping low in a curtsy. _She doesn’t seem so cold when she smiles._ Gura giggled. “Yeah I was just teasing you earlier. You look weird doing a curtsy in those robes, you a priest or something?”

“Mmm something like that.”

There was a twinkle in her eyes as she spoke, and that was when Gura knew she’d make for good company. “I could uh, show you around the garden if you like?” The smile flashed on the stranger’s face again, teasing, mysterious, and gentle all at once. “I’d like that, thank you.”

“I’m Gura by the way. Gawr Gura.”

“Ninomae, if it please your Highness. Ninomae Ina’nis.”

* * *

Void. Pitch black void. For a few fleeting moments it almost felt like home. Maybe it _was_ home. She could stay here a bit longer couldn’t she? Just close her eyes and drift into the expanse of nothingness around her. It was peaceful here, dark and cold. So very cold…

“Ina?” A soft voice called out into the gloom. The priestess blinked, and there she was back at the table, having late lunch with her friend. “You okay? You looked spaced out for a second.” A few heartbeats passed before she responded. “Y-yeah, I’m fine. My mind just wandered for a moment.” Something passed over the shark’s face, an emotion Ina couldn’t make out. “If you say so…”

Breakfast between the two had been awkward to say the least. Full of silences where before they had conversed so easily. Time spent apart had distanced them, and their relationship had never been the same after the detective’s departure. Nevertheless the two had tried to spark some conversation, as trivial as the topics had been.

“I like your flowers. They’re pretty.” Gura told her, nodding at the vases around the room. “Reminds me of the time we first met, remember?” The priestess raised an eyebrow at the shark. “That was a long time ago. You were so young then, I’m surprised you still remember.” _And here I thought we had agreed not to talk about our shared past…have we really run out of things to talk about?_ Ina cringed at herself internally.

“Mmm, just remembered. Been thinking a lot about the past lately.”

_Ah… guess she still hasn’t gotten over last night._

“Gura... about the nightmare,” Ina started but was cut off by the former princess nonchalantly waving her hand. “S’fine. I’m used to sleepless nights. You were just upholding the terms weren’t you? Besides, it’s my fault really, after all this time I thought I’ve suppressed the thought of home.” Gura smiled, doubtless it was meant to be reassuring but to Ina it just seemed . . . tired.

“You know if I could change the terms I would–”

“But you can’t.” Gura interrupted. “Sorry. That was stupid. “Don’t bring up the past” I know. Forget I said anything.” An awkward silence settled over the room, neither of them knowing what to say next. And in the quiet, the voices made themselves heard. **_“We wonder, priestess, how long it will take before you utterly destroy all affection between you and your genmates. Perhaps you could even make a stream out of it. We’ve heard speedruns are all the rage nowadays.”_**

Ina shut her eyes. Ao-chan’s voice was louder than it was this morning, echoing within her mind. A faint feeling that she had forgotten something was tickling at the back of her head, but she pushed it aside along with the voices. Still determined to salvage the friendships she had, Ina pressed on. “So . . . Calli and Kiara are out of town?”

Gura looked up from the food she was absentmindedly pushing around with her fork, “Oh yeah, those two. Marine senpai invited them on a boating trip or something like that."

“And you didn’t go with?” Ina asked.

“I begged off. Wasn’t in the mood for a boating trip I guess.” Gura told her. Ina took a deep breath and slowly, she continued, set on proving the Ancient Ones wrong. “I bet the trip was relaxing though. You should’ve gone with, you’ve been through a lot of oar deals lately.” The shark in front of her huffed in reply, tone still dismissive. “And interrupt the love birds on their date? Nah, I’d just be a third wheel. Besides I –” Gura paused for a moment. “Did you just make a pun at me?”

“Hmm?” Ina intoned, all feigned innocence. “You did. You just threw a pun at me.” The priestess let her eyes wander, looking anywhere but the shark. It was all part of the game. “I made a pun? Why, I have no clue what you’re talking about.”

Gura narrowed her eyes. “Oar, ordeal, you made a pun just now.” The tako gasped, placing a hand on her chest in mock surprise. “I did didn’t I? My my, that was ferry impressive wasn’t it?” There was silence after that. For a few heartbeats Ina thought her attempt at lightening the mood had been poorly received, but then the shark gave her a wry smile. “Your jokes are always the worst.”

“Bullship, my puns are the best!”

At that, Gura laughed. It was a sweet sound, lively and cheerful, unlike the tired and bitter chuckles from before. Ina couldn’t help but smile then, and Gura smiled back, genuinely, for the first time since she had picked her up from the HoloHouse.

“Thanks, I needed that.”

“What are friends for?”

It was all a façade they both knew. Deep down they were broken inside. Hollow. But for a few moments it almost seemed like the old times, when the five of them would collab as a gen, telling jokes, laughing with each other. And so, Ina ignored the tingling feeling at the back of her mind telling her she had forgotten something, and allowed herself a few brief moments of blissful nostalgia.

“I’ve missed this, just hanging out.” Gura told her. “You and I don’t meet up as often.” Ina’s purple eyes softened. “Oh, I’ve been busy lately.” A hum from Gura told her the shark wasn’t convinced. “So busy you can’t hang out with your genmates anymore?” Gura’s eyes were downcast, giving her smile a melancholy tinge. “Calli and Kiara wouldn’t mind a visit from you every once in a while. I wouldn’t mind.”

Something stabbed inside Ina’s chest. Another guilt ridden knife to her heart, one more to add to the collection. Accompanying the pain was Ao-chan’s voice, rumbling in her mind. **_“I wonder if she would long for your company as much if she knew what you did, priestess.”_** Ina clenched her hand into a fist, gritting her teeth. The voice was sharper than it was a while ago, and the tingling sensation of forgetting something made itself felt once more.

“Ina? Are you okay?” Gura’s eyes were clouded with worry. To Ina, it was the only feature visible on her face. Everything else was a blur, the only thing she saw in front of her was a pair of soft blue eyes staring at her with concern. _Don’t give me that look, princess. I don’t deserve your concern._

“I’m fine,” She lied, “Just feeling a bit dizzy.” The pain was getting worse now. It felt like someone was drilling a hole into her head from the inside out. No. Not someone, something. Something was trying to get out. **_“_** ** _Priestessss. Come now, don’t be such a stickler. Let us out. We’ll have fun like we used to. Lots and lots of fun._** ** _”_**

There was a loud _slam_ as Ina’s hands gripped the edge of the table, startling the shark in front of her. “Shit! You stay right there, I’m going to call an ambulance.” But as Gura stood up to leave a tentacle burst from the back of Ina’s dress, tearing the fabric apart and pulling the shark back into her seat. “No. Please. I’m fine.”

**_“INA’NISSSS. RELEASE USSSS.”_ **

****

Ina closed her eyes, taking a deep breath to calm herself. After a few moments she turned back to where her friend was in front of her, looking on with worried eyes. “See? I told you, I’m fine.” Ina smiled. The pain had subsided and the voices were fading to a whisper. For a moment, it seemed the worst had passed.

Then the whispers started again, velvet soft at first. **_“Priestess…shall we divulge what has kept you anxious all this time? What you have forgotten?”_** Ina thought for a moment, running through the things she had done today. When it finally hit her, her eyes widened in fear. **_“So much on your mind lately, and such insignificant thoughts. In your haste to comfort the shark you have neglected your duties…”_**

****

_Daily. It must be done daily._ Ina sunk into her chair in dread realization. _I forgot to do my sacrifice today._

“That doesn’t look like the face of someone who’s perfectly fine,” commented Gura, “You need some water or something?” Ina touched her face with a hand. It was cold, ice cold. _I must look pale right now, and, ah, I used a spell on my friend yesterday. Oh Gura, please forgive me._ Without the sacrifice to keep them in check, some of the chains that held her masters in place were broken.

**_“Tsk tsk tsk. You should have listened to us Ina’nis. Now since you’ve refused to allow us some fun, we’ll have to make do with what entertainment we can find now won’t we?”_ **

****

Ina watched in horror as the shark was lifted into the air with a yelp. Purple light filled the room as the voices of a thousand cosmic horrors filled the air. **_“This one has our mark. Oh, priestess, you just couldn’t help yourself could you? She will make for a fine plaything.”_**

****

“Ina? What’s happening?” Gura’s voice was strangely calm as she hovered five feet off the ground in purple light. _It was just to help you sleep, gods, I never wanted this to happen to you._ The shark must have noticed the look on her face and despite everything, she smiled. “You’ll fix this won’t you? I trust you, Ina. Everything’s gonna be fine.” _I don’t deserve your trust!_ ** _“Mmm, and now she’ll know why.”_**

The room exploded in a blast of amethyst light. When things settled, Gura was on the ground again. But the two were not where they were.

“I know this place,” Gura said in soft hushed tones, “This was your old apartment, before you moved. We used to play smash here. You, me, and…” The door swung open, revealing a blonde figure dressed in a brown detective’s coat and hat. “…Ame.” The shark turned, sharply, to the priestess at the table. “Where are we?”

“My memories.” _A very specific memory..._

* * *

It was a grey sky outside as Amelia Watson walked into her friend’s apartment. The sight that greeted her was a familiar one: Ninomae Ina’nis sitting at her desk, reading another dusty old grimoire. She greeted her visitor with a simple hum, eyes never leaving the page she was on. “It’s a nice cloudy afternoon as Hololive’s number one detective walks into my messy apartment. What, trouble in paradise?”

“Very funny Ina,” Amelia shot her friend a playful smile as she made her way to the desk, “Gura’s out with Calli right now. I was just passing through and thought I’d stop by is all.” A pair of purple grey eyes moved their gaze towards the detective. Their stare always seemed cozy to Amelia, familiar, somewhat. It was comforting, like Ina herself, and the priestess always managed to catch on to the detective’s moods. “Something on your mind?”

Amelia’s face was unreadable as she plopped down onto the couch. “Just…things…” A pause for a moment as Ina set her book down onto the desk, standing up to make her way beside her friend on the couch. Gracefully, she slid into the empty space next to her. “Wanna tako bout it?”

A dry smirk appeared on the blonde’s lips. “Boo.”

“Made you smile didn’t it?”

Ina’s look turned concerned as she noticed Watson’s hands shaking. When Amelia smiled it was like sunshine, bright and warm. Everyone loved her smile. But there was nothing bright and warm in the smile she showed Ina then, it seemed…broken.

“I’m going to have to leave one of these days. In a week, a month, a year. I’m going to leave and I might never come back.” She sighed as she threw her head back to look at the ceiling, broken smile still plastered on her face. “The irony of a time traveller out of time.”

“You’re…leaving?” Ina shuffled a bit farther from the detective, confusion covering her face. “Why?”

“I…can’t tell you.”

Ina stood up as if the couch had suddenly caught fire. “Hold on, you come to my apartment acting all gloomy to tell me you’re leaving? What about Hololive? What about the others, what would they think? What did Gura say about all this?”

There was a pause for a moment before the detective answered. “I haven’t told her yet.”

“Of all the stupid things you’ve done Amelia H. Watson…” Ina closed her eyes and rubbed her temples feeling the oncoming headache arising from the news her friend brought her. Amelia’s tone was soft, something unlike her usual self. “Please don’t tell her. Don’t tell any of them. I only told you because I thought you’d understand…”

Amelia stood up and replaced Ina’s hands on her head with her own, cupping her face gently. “We have secrets, the both of us. Things we don’t tell our friends. Please understand Ina, I wanted to talk to you about this cause I know you’ve been through the same thing with the voices in your head.”

“How…I never told you that.”

“I’m a detective. Hololive’s number one, remember?”

Ina snorted as the two settled back down onto the couch. “Are all detectives so nosy?” Watson chuckled at that. “Only the good ones.” It was true, Ina had her secrets from the gen as well. Perhaps that was why the anger at the detective’s sudden declaration was replaced with a somber understanding of the situation she was in. Still... “This is way too much too fast Watson.”

“Mmhmm, heard the same thing from your mom last night.”

Ina smiled at that. Joking was good when your insides felt like broken glass. It was the reason she had mastered the art of corny puns. Gently, she pulled the detective into an embrace, sad purple eyes starting to water. “I’m going to miss you, Ame.”

“Pfft, quit the sadass act. I’m still here aren’t I? I’ll be sure to visit more, I’ll bring Gura with too. It’ll be like packing food for the trip but instead of snacks it’ll be memories,” The smile flashed again. Somehow it managed to be a mix of sunshine and sadness. “I can bring memories with me can’t I? They’re just signals in my head, I can keep those.” _Even if I lose everything else._

Ina’s smile was comforting, just like everything else about her. “Of course Ame. Try not to forget us while you’re gone?”

“I won’t. I promise.”

And so the two held each other in their arms for a while, telling each other jokes, exchanging stories, while a shark and a tako watched the scene replay in a different time, in a different apartment.

* * *

Void again. Darker, than before somehow, if that was even possible. The void came with something else this time. Pain. Sharp as a knife, flaying the layers of the mind inch by inch until nothing but madness remained. Madness and the laughter of hungry gods.

When Ina blinked the void was gone, the memory too, and there she was back at her current apartment, the one she rented out to distance herself from her remaining genmates. The pain remained though, excruciating as it was. A consequence of her negligence. Ina grit her teeth as a scream threatened to force its way out of her throat and everywhere around her, laughter echoed.

**_“Across the sea the priestess wakes to find the princess mourning, and what does she offer but lies? Sweet lies, a comfort for pain, but lies nonetheless.”_ **

****

The pain subsided to a dull throb, enough for Ina to notice the shark standing in the middle of the room, eyes gazing at the floor. “Gura...” The priestess made her way to the shark, every step sending jolts of pain throughout her body until she stopped when a pair of blurry blue eyes turned to her with tears threatening to fall.

Gura’s voice was quiet, barely above a whisper, but Ina heard it anyway. “You knew…”

“Gura I­­–”

“You knew and you didn’t do anything… ” The voices were shouting in her head now, it felt like she was being cracked open from within, but the look on the shark’s face hurt even more. “Please. You don’t understand. She didn’t want to keep it a secret but she knew that if you found out you would try to keep her from leaving.”

“ _You_ don’t understand! Do you have any idea, how many times she and I fought because she was so goddamn focused on nothing else but her work? How many times I had to stay at Calli’s place because I couldn’t stand how she wouldn’t tell me anything? And she told you everything, Ina! Everything!”

There was a pause as Gura wiped away at her eyes with her sleeve. “You don’t know how many regrets I have. You should know, you were there when Atlantis fell. Nine thousand years of survivor’s guilt, plus the fact that I’m not even allowed to _think_ about my old home. No nostalgic recollections for this old shark, nope, we have to uphold the terms of my exile don’t we?”

“Ame…she was my…she made me feel happy. You two didn’t have to assume that I wouldn’t let her go on whatever time travel crap she’s gone off on. Maybe if you told me about it, maybe if I actually got a goodbye from her I would have had some fucking closure instead of feeling like a sack of shit everyday.”

“Gura…”

“I didn’t even get a goodbye, Ina. Can you imagine waking up to an empty space beside you?” The shark sobbed. “Was it really too much to ask for?”

**_“Her pain is delicious priestess, what fun we’re having! Aren’t you having fun Ina’nis?”_ **

****

Ina was at a loss for words. Her mind wasn’t thinking clearly, and the pain was making everything blurry. She could just barely register a small shark walking up to the door. “Wait. Don’t leave.” _Please, I was supposed to fix things._

“Thanks for letting me stay over,” Gura told her as she walked out the door, “For a few moments it almost felt like old times.”

The pain was unbearable, forcing the priestess to her knees and reducing her to crawling on the floor. Her room was close enough to the table, all it would take were a few agonizing minutes to prepare the sacrifice. But Ina’s eyes were drawn to the open door…

The sacrifice that would stop the pain and silence the voices in her head, or the broken shark she had no guarantee of finding and probably didn’t even want to be found.

_I promised,_ Ina thought to herself as the voices grew louder in her head, _I promised I would fix things._

* * *

The park was empty, as always. The gates were open this time, something Gura wasn’t used to, but then again she never came here during the day. Small pebbles crunched under her feet as she walked along the dirt path with wilting flowers. The sky was grey above her, an ominous warning for rain. Gura didn’t care.

There was an ache in her chest, the feeling of something empty. It felt painful and numb all at once. Some guilt was there, swirling in the emptiness along with the heartbreak. It bothered her so much she stopped and bit her hand hard enough to draw blood. Her teeth were sharp as always, leaving small red marks on the skin, and blood was soon dripping from her hand as she walked on. The pain followed after. That was good, it meant she wasn’t completely numb yet. 

The grass in the meadow was taller than it was the last time she came here, and the flowers along the path had lost their color. Such little things to worry about, but Gura noticed them anyway. The past was dying, and still she couldn’t bring herself to move on.

Blood dripped down her palm making red dots on the ground around her as she slowly she made her way up the hill. This was her resting place. Maybe she could find some here, among the happiest memories of her past. Closure. Just a small bit. Just to ease the ache in her chest.

The tree was old. Its branches were still bare just like last time, and the words were still carved into its trunk. Ame and Same, with a little cross in between, inside a crudely drawn heart. Gura sat down in front of it, staring for a moment at the words that lost their meaning.

“Hey Ame, it’s been a while.”

“I hope you haven’t forgotten about me. How long has it been? Four years for me, I won’t even begin to guess how long for you. Time travel always gave me a headache.”

“I’ve been living with Calli and Kiara ever since you left, those two seem to be doing fine. It’s like living with an old married couple, sometimes I can’t stand the PDA. Though seeing them have such a perfect relationship hurts sometimes. It’s been so long since we’ve had a movie date, I’ve missed that.”

“Remember our first one? I fell asleep on you on the couch and you tucked me in with a blanket. That was nice, worth the neck pains we had the next morning.”

“Two stupid idiots in love.” Gura chuckled.

“When you dived into your work, it was hard. Seeing you by your desk at night, papers all around you. Guess you must’ve really liked that night on the couch cause you never really went to bed once you started working.”

“I remember being mad at you. We were talking less and less those days, and I kept staying over at Calli’s cause I couldn’t stand seeing you work yourself to death over something you wouldn’t even tell me about. I wonder if you touched the coffee I would make you before I left.”

“Looking back at it now, I should have stayed. I should have dragged you to bed or stayed by your side as you worked. I’m sorry.”

Thunder boomed above her, drowning out the sound of the shark’s sobs. Slowly the rain started falling, but Gura didn’t notice. Nor did she notice the figure standing behind her, listening to every word she said.

“I apologized, see? Now can you do the same? Please. I just need to hear you say it. It hurts so much Ame. You told Ina you were leaving but why didn’t you tell me? That was so selfish of you. Can’t I be a little selfish too? Come back home, please. I miss you so much.”

She was crying now, tears falling as freely as the raindrops while lightning lit up the dark grey sky. The park flashed blue for a moment before the sound of thunder was heard. And the shark sobbed through it all, even as the blue light turned purple, even as slender arms snaked around her waist from behind, pulling her into a tight embrace.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.” Ina said as she hugged the shark even tighter. “Ina?” The shark turned to look. The priestess’ eyes glowed bright purple, and fissures ran through her arms and face, amethyst light filtering through the cracks and lighting the meadow around them. “Ina, your face…”

“Shh. It’s fine. I’m here.” Purple tears fell from purple eyes as blue ones fell from the sky. “It’s okay, it’s going to be alright.”

And so the priestess held the princess in her arms as the sky cried above them.

* * *

_~_

_I have been one acquainted with the night._

_I have walked out in rain—and back in rain._

_I have outwalked the furthest city light._

_~_

- _Robert Frost_

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did I mention that there would be angst?


End file.
